Crows Zero
by Avalon-Shiranui
Summary: A Crows Zero story, giving the story with an added character—Serizawa Sumi, cousin of Tamao, is falling rapidly head-over-heels for Izaki Shun. Confrontation much? How's a girl to deal!
1. Chapter 1

_**Crows Zero**_

_By Avalon Shiranui_

**Chapter One**

Serizawa Sumi stepped into the police station and glanced around. Several men turned to look at her—the pink miniskirt and flowery tanktop she wore, most likely. She ignored them as she spotted a familiar profile near the far back corner. Her lips pressed tightly together, but she managed to relax them by the time she reached the desk. The old man behind it nodded in greeting, and she returned the gesture. "Detective."

The guy in the guest chair, Serizawa Tamao, snapped his head around and winced up at her. He was not too tall, but he was certainly tall enough next to her. Unlike her pale, light-hearted features, his face arched and sharpened in distinct areas, giving him an aggressive but wise persona. He still wore his uniform jacket and slacks, covered in patches of sandy dirt that slightly polluted his brown hair—it shone chestnut in the bright lights of the station. The hair flowed back away from his face, and long sideburns pointed the way to a light goatee. And the subtle fear at the sight of her showed in his light almond eyes. "Sumi."

The detective stood and walked around his desk. "Keep a better eye on him, huh Sumi-chan?"

"Arigatō, Detective." She watched him leave then looked back at Tamao, who quickly turned back around. She glared, yanked his head back by the hair, and locked her arm around his throat. "You stupid jackass! How dare you get arrested again! How many times do you expect me to bail you out, you worthless idiot?"

"I-sor-ry," he gagged against the hold, flailing his arms and legs madly.

"You bet you are! I'll strangle your sorry ass till your head turns into a blueberry!"

"Heeeeeeelp!"

* * *

Tamao scuffed his feet as he and Sumi walked down the lamp-lit night street. "Thanks for bailing me out, Sumi."

Sumi sighed dramatically. "What can I do? You're hopeless without me." She slipped her arm around his elbow and leaned against his shoulder. "So what did you do this time?"

He shrugged. "I drove Tokio's motorcycle without a license. Kuroiwa chased me down and lost in an innocent game of chicken."

"You flipped his car over, Tamao," Sumi reminded, and he shrugged again. They both laughed. "As long as you're safe, anything you do is fine with me."

Tamao smiled down at her then pulled his arm free and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You're the best cousin in the whole world, do you know that?"

She beamed. "Of course I do!"

* * *

"Sumi! Over here!" Takahashi Meiko stood up on the tiptoes of her black stiletto heels and waved her arm frantically across the club. Tall and dressed luxuriously, Meiko always turned eyes with her long straight locks, porcelain skin, and shapely figure. Sumi liked Meiko's face best, though. Her eyes were perfectly placed in proportion to her small nose and long but well-rounded lips—Meiko could never hide any emotion, and she rarely tried. "Sumi!"

Sumi waved back at the table of girls. "You guys been here long?" She slid in beside Meiko at the end of the booth and spied the three men pleasantly squished between the other females. "I got tied up cleaning a little mess."

"Smoothing things over with the police for Tamao-kun, no doubt," Meiko responded, a slight disapproval present.

"No point in that," a girl giggled. "With how often he's there, trying to cool down the cops is next to impossible!" The girls laughed.

Sumi resisted the instinct to reach across the table and mark the girl's pasty face with her knuckles. It wasn't that she didn't like her; she just disliked people's snide remarks about Tamao more than she liked anyone.

"It's not like more than half the time the people don't deserve what they get," she amended. "Tamao isn't a bad guy."

"The police are?" the second girl teased.

"Who cares!" interrupted the third. "I wanna dance, let's go!" The three girls and visiting boys stumbled out of the booth and into the crowd.

Sumi was glad to be rid of their company; her eyes met Meiko's. "You know I don't like it when you bring those clucking bitches, Meiko."

Meiko gave her a consolidating pat on the back. "It's not like it'll kill you to hang out with people who aren't daily losing blood by the pint, Sumi-chan."

"I hang out with people I like at places I feel comfortable." Sumi shrugged. "It's not my fault those wannabe thugs are more my soul mates than bunnies in heels."

Meiko beamed and nudged Sumi's foot. "Speaking of that! Check out my new shoes! Report Signature black satin Mary Jane pump stilettos."

Sumi gawked. "My God! _Where_ did you get those?"

"Victoria Secret, of course. Only $195 with tax."

Sumi stared enviously at Meiko's proud expression. "Girl, don't ever tell me how much you wish your dad was legit. If he didn't make a lot of money, you would have robbed your family blind with your sense of fashion." Mr. Takahashi was a corporate raider who did a great deal of business for the yakuza, including filtering their employees into the new restructured businesses.

"But I have good taste, right?"

"For sure."

Meiko smiled at her then slammed her palm on the table, raising her chin resolutely. "You need a man, Sumi!"

Sumi lifted her eyes from the shoes and stared at the girl, confused. "What?"

"A man! A rich man! That way, you can buy all the things your heart desires and never have to give poverty a second thought! Put him to good use!"

Sumi stared for several seconds then glared blandly. "Wow, Meiko. I forgot how completely shallow you can be."

"Yes!" she beamed. "He has to be good looking, maybe a bit older too. Oh! And be sure to get one who won't be home much. That way you don't have to put up with him often. And while we're thinking about it—"

Sumi looked away into the club, drowning out Meiko with the back of her head. She wanted to go out and dance with everyone else, but a long day exhausted her energy supply. The police no longer needed her explanations, but making the money for Tamao's bail didn't grow on trees, unfortunately.

She didn't mind. Tamao was important to her, and an extra mile or two for loved ones never bothered her. Other kids like the ones in the club wouldn't understand that.

Except a girl standing amongst a handful of guys in the corner. She was small and thin dressed in jeans and a tanktop that slipped off her boney shoulders as she clutched handfuls of one man's shirt and pleaded with him.

Man may have been an understatement. He couldn't have been much older than Sumi and not much bigger, either. He was handsome enough for a roughneck but the sneer on his angry face took away any chance of appeal. He slapped her hand off of him, and the other guys pushed her out the side door into the alley.

Sumi raised an eyebrow, jumped up, and hurried off. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going? Sumi!"

* * *

The girl screamed as she collided cheek-first into the brick wall. "Jiro, please!"

"Shut up!" The punk grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head around to see him. "You think you can play around on me and get away with it? Bitch, you are _mine_; I own you!"

"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" she cried.

"Let you go?" He scoffed, exchanging a smug look with his friends, and pulled a knife from his pocket. "I'll let you go. Once I've taught you a small lesson."

"Oie." Sumi let the door close quietly behind her and descended the three steps to the pavement. She raised an eyebrow at them and tilted her head.

Jiro glared. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Just a bystander." Sumi waved her hand loosely at them. "Let her go."

He laughed, pressed the girl's back against him, and waved the blade in her face. The girl squirmed, and he winked at Sumi. "I don't think so."

Sumi pulled her lips into a line. "So unwise. Now I'm gonna have to teach _you_ a small lesson."

"Funny!" He yanked his head around to his friends. "Isn't she funny!" He turned back but did not feel the pain against his skull until his face collided straight into the wall.

Sumi flipped the knife up with her foot and rammed it down into his hand. She ignored his scream but snapped erect as the other goons advanced. The girl gripped the back of Sumi's tanktop, but Sumi's calm eyes stayed focused on the approaching men.

Hardly fair for them.

"Oie." The voice came from behind, and she checked briefly, expecting an ambush. The speaker was a high school boy, caramel blonde hair spiked up, and almond eyes focused past her at the punks.

In truth, she faltered at first glance, taken by the set angles of his face and experienced warmth behind the disapproving eyes. A dozen other guys flocked at his side.

He frowned. "It's not right to pick on girls." He lifted his head, and his posse rushed around the girls and out the alley in pursuit of the retreating attackers.

Sumi waited until the last one vanished then motioned the girl inside. The guy unpinned Jiro's bleeding hand then shoved the jerk's bruised face into the asphalt. She watched him clean the blade on his pants. "How nice of you to come to the rescue, stranger."

"I didn't come to your rescue," he replied dryly, pocketing the knife.

"I didn't say it was mine." She quirked a challenging eyebrow as he finally turned to look at her. "Still, you deserve thanks for saving the other girl, right? So, arigatō."

He shrugged and turned to leave. "Whatever."

Sumi studied over his black trousers and matching t-shirt, but the missing jacket did not go unnoticed when his swarm of followers wore it proudly. "You're from Suzuran." He glanced at her, and she smiled. "Mmmm?"

His silence was brief. "And?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned to one side, clearly staring him over. "What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Don't be afraid, blondie." She grinned. "I promise I won't beat you up in front of all your little minions."

He smirked. "Like you could." She wiggled her eyebrows briefly, and he watched her for several long, silent seconds then answered, "Izaki Shun."

"Izaki." Sumi spoke the word softly, enjoying the way it sounded on her lips. "I'll remember."

"And who're you?" He patted the blade in his pocket. "Not a damsel in distress."

"Sumi." She winked with a sly smile and turned to exit the way the goons had. "Just Sumi." She waved over her shoulder. "Thanks again for saving the plucky heroine, but I got it covered next time, Izaki-kun."

He disappeared around the alley corner, and she waited three blocks before giggling ridiculously to herself.

* * *

Was that groaning? Groans of pain? Gaw, it never ended! Eh, this was Suzuran—what else was to be expected?

Sumi ascended the final steps and walked out onto the rooftop where two boys riled on the floor and Tamao talked with Tatsukawa Tokio. She recognized the identical Mikami brothers as the squirming victims. "Tamaooo," she growled disapprovingly.

Tamao glanced over and jumped back. "Sumi-chan!"

Sumi sighed then patted his arm. "You're lucky we're family." She waved him off when he opened his mouth defensively. "Don't care. I didn't come here to check on you, senpai. I'm curious if you know an Izaki Shun?"

He instantly narrowed his eyes. "Why? Did he do something to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured. "I'm just asking."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

His eyes weren't convinced, but, after a brief pause, he answered, "He's the leader of class D."

"And a conniving little prick," Yuji Tokaji mocked. "Cunning, but conniving."

She highly doubted anyone could more conniving than Tokaji but ignored him. "A challenger?"

"Not exactly," Tamao answered. "He's eager to challenge me but hasn't. I'm not concerned."

Sumi snorted. "You wouldn't be concerned if someone shot a rocket launcher at you." Again, she waved off his comments. "You've won over the Mikami brothers, so what's with the long face?"

He pouted. "Nothing."

She stepped closer, face unchangingly curious. "Has someone caused you _concern_?"

His eyes flashed. "_Iie_."

Her brow arched. "Oh?" Another step.

He leaned away somewhat and moved his eyes. "Of course not."

Sumi trailed her eyes smoothly to Tokio, who averted his gaze as well, and then she straightened. "Hm. Well, in that case, you won't mind if I roam around campus for a little while and get the heads up."

Tamao snapped his eyes back to her and grabbed her elbow. "Uh." He glanced at Tokio for help, but Tokio cleared his throat and pretended not to be paying attention.

Sumi patted Tamao's arm and slipped free with a smile. "It's all right, senpai. I can take care of these clowns." She winked and stepped over the Mikami brothers.

* * *

Suzuran never did feel like the violent place it truly was, at least not to her. The boys inside never seemed selfish or brainless or scary; the violence never seemed pointless. In truth, Suzuran's nature framed the lifestyle of its students for the rest of their lives, and at times it turned out truly extraordinary personalities—extraordinaries like Tamao.

But she still didn't like the institution. Power struggles stirred up constant negativity, and she found it an unnecessary factor. With every good came evil, she supposed.

Sumi dodged sideways as a tall and broad-shouldered man in jeans and a hoodie came around the corner. She looked up just in time to see his blank expression, but he continued on without acknowledging her. She checked over her shoulder for a second look. That must be Rinda-man; Tamao and Tokio mentioned him a few times, and the rumors weren't charming. Somehow, though, he struck her as a loner more than an intimidation.

"At last I've found you, you worthless scum."

Sumi turned and stared at the small man dressed in a red silk shirt, white slacks, and a matching trench jacket. He chucked a baseball bat over one shoulder then a second over the other as he approached, a cocky scowl on his face. "Let me show you what happens when you mess with yakuza."

Then she noticed the source of his words. A guy, probably the same age as Tamao, stood about twenty feet from her with his hands hanging in the pockets of his black uniform pants. He was tall, much taller than the challenger, but still much shorter than Rinda-man. His raven hair sleeked back away from his chiseled and handsomely severe face, but his somewhat slovenly appearance classified him as a Suzuran student: a short buttoned jacket, an untucked dark gray t-shirt, and a long chain dangling from a loose white belt. Still, something about him seemed off. He didn't _quite_ fit into the surroundings.

The smaller man stepped over the crumbling tennis net and stared up into the younger's face. "You're dead, Serizawa."

Sumi frowned as her shoulders dropped. _Why am I _not_ surprised?_

The student furrowed his brows in confusion. "Me? I'm not."

But the yakuza wasn't backing down. "Don't give me that." He threw a wild punch, and in a split second the younger guy ducked under the attack and launched his own automatic punch straight into the man's gut. The yakuza wined and crumbled gradually to the ground, wincing painfully.

The student eyed him awkwardly. "H-Hey, are you all right?"

Sumi snorted a laugh, and the guy looked up at her. "You're pretty quick, kid. Maybe a little _too_ quick." She walked up and kneeled beside the fallen man, touching his shoulder gently. "And you're not quick enough, old man." She gripped his arm firmly and struggled to help him up. He slumped forward against her but was instantly pulled back.

The student had him by the collar and used his own arm strength to keep him steady. He eyed the man sternly, noticed Sumi watching, and then released him. "I'm not Serizawa."

Sumi pointed at the smaller man. "But who are you, mister? You're obviously not a student."

He righted himself boldly, though the wince in his eyes showed he was still in pain. "Name's Katagiri Ken, and I'm a yakuza! And I'm looking for Serizawa Tamao!" He pointed a finger at the student. "And if you're not him, then who the hell are you?"

"Takiya Genji," he replied, raising his chin defiantly.

Sumi smiled sweetly and gave the peace sign. "I'm Sumi."

Ken glanced awkwardly at both of them and shook his head. "Genji and Sumi?" Genji just continued his stern stare while Sumi nodded. Ken blinked awkwardly. "Who the hell are you?" he grumbled then fell backwards, unconscious.

Sumi's eyebrows flew up at his fallen form. "Hm. Guess you pack a pretty good punch, huh, Genji-san?" She moved her eyes to him, but he deliberately shifted his gaze in the opposite direction. She shrugged. "I'll leave him in your charge, then. I have to get to work!" She stepped over Ken like a spilled drink and swayed across the field to the gate. But she chanced a glance over her shoulder.

Genji knelt in front of Ken and struggled to help him back up. He didn't look at her, but she was certain he knew she was still there.

She smirked. "Indeed, senpai. A definite need for concern." Then she giggled. _But so kawaii! That makes up for something!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Class, class, class—what a nuisance. Life was too short to be forced to waste away in _class_. Sure, there was the whole bit about it helping for a better and brighter future, but seriously, screw that crap. The present was the only guarantee, and that was all Sumi really cared about as she stared out the window of her classroom.

Sometimes she envied the boys of Suzuran, who basically went to school to do whatever they felt like doing. Then again, they generally left school with more than a few scrapes and bruises, a broken bone here or there, a hospital visit or two per month, and so forth. A person had to pick the lesser of two evils.

"Serizawa-chan."

Sumi blinked and turned her head. "Hm?"

"I asked when was Buddhism first introduced to Japan and by whom?"

"Prince Shōtoku integrated it from China during the Asuka-Nara period, approximately 538 to 794 A.D."

"Good."

Okay, academics was one of her strong points, but her knack for it only made sitting in class even more sacrilegious in her mind.

"Did you hear what happened at Suzuran?" the boy behind her mumbled to a classmate across the aisle.

"What is it this time?" the second whispered back.

"Some new guy said he's gonna beat Serizawa! My brother says he already barged into a class and beat their leader, Chuta Tamura."

"He thinks he'll beat Serizawa just because he beat Chuta? Pff! Serizawa's a monster!"

"This isn't just some new guy, though! I heard he's the kid of some yakuza boss."

"Whatever, it won't make a difference."

"I'll put down money he gives Serizawa a beat down!"

"You're on!"

Sumi pouted and dropped her chin in her palm. _Genji-san, Genji-san, Genji-san. You could've settled in a little before making a spectacle of yourself._ She sighed. _Impatience breeds stupidity. Be strong, Genji-san!_

"Psst!"

Sumi wondered if she should ignore Meiko's beckoning but concluded Meiko would persist, so she turned her head. Meiko grinned and flicked an artfully folded piece of paper at her. "Take a look," she mouthed.

Sumi retrieved the note and unwrapped it carefully, eyes firm on the teacher before reading:

We're going to party with freshmen from Suzuran! You in?

She glided the page under her book and shook her head at Meiko. Meiko furrowed her brow questioningly, but Sumi pretended to be suddenly enthralled by the lecture.

Tonight, Sumi had bigger fish to fry than a mass of obnoxious and impulsive freshmen. Starting with Fukuoka Ryuichi; ending with her dear cousin.

* * *

Sumi inhaled the smell of smoke and alcohol. It didn't take much brains to recognize the _particular_ odor of the smoke—the nauseating, brain-tingling, illegal kind. She neither hated nor enjoyed the smell, but it was not one she ever got used to, as she coughed and checked her surroundings habitually. Yankees, go figure. The kids always seemed to be the ones sticking themselves where they didn't belong, but she ignored them and stepped through the doorway into the dark office.

The lights barely reflected off the dark mahogany and scarlet velvet consuming the space. The room was modest in size but spacious. The few pieces of furniture—a couch, desk, bookcase, two guest chairs, and a coffee table—allowed flexibility for occupants. Behind the desk, a short, skinny man with sagging features and a very bald head squinted beady black eyes at her then grinned. The drooping lips pulled back over his chipped black teeth. "Sumi-chan!" His voice was raspy, like he was perpetually suffocating.

Sumi knocked her knuckles on his desk. "Fukuoka-sama. Hand it over."

He laughed—or hacked, more like it—and held up his hands, drawing obvious attention to their emptiness. "Is that any way to treat a man you ask a request from?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "You and I both know you're just as interested in Tamao as I am. But I have things to do, and little time to sit here to start on another long pilgrimage of life. I love you, old man, now give it to me."

Fukuoka laughed harder than ever, smacked his palm jovially on the desk, and winked. "You're a good kid, Sumi-chan. Tamao's a lucky man to have you so close by." He opened a desk drawer and withdrew a yellow envelope. "Take good care of these now, would you? The market's pretty rough these days."

She accepted the parcel. "Arigatō, Ryuichi-sama." She smiled briefly, winked back, and left, taking heed to hold her breath as she passed through the stuffy cloud.

* * *

The rooftops of Suzuran were always the best place to find Tamao and his gang, but Sumi honestly never understood its appeal. All the same, stepping out on it now, she admired the open air and setting sun. Her purse felt heavy with value as the large envelope peeked out; she only hoped that Tamao would see it that way.

Then Tamao came around the corner. He stopped at the door and raised his eyebrows at her. "Sumi? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Sumi winked. "How could they operate without me?" She took the yellow enveloped from her satchel purse and handed it to him. "This is for you."

He questioned her silently but took out the papers and glanced over them. "Housing deeds?"

"Yeap. In Hokkaido. The place'll be ready for living by the end of graduation."

Tamao slid the papers back in the envelope and extended it to her. "I don't want em."

She looked around nonchalantly, hands tucked behind her back. He sighed, and she smiled at him. "What're you doing up here at this hour, anyway? Admiring the sunset?"

Tamao frowned, threw the parcel at her feet, and stomped off. "Get to work," he snapped evenly.

She blinked at his shrinking back and picked up the envelope. "What's eating him?" She shrugged it off and walked around the fencing, excited to see Tokio alone.

Tokio always won brownie points from her, not only for his loyalty to Tamao but for his calm, intelligent disposition. They had been sweethearts for a while when they were freshmen, but things changed—he made a choice. He chose fighting over her, so she ended their relationship abruptly, but she could never neglect him for long. He was, after all, her first love. Now, she still felt an unbridled tenderness for him, and a different love took precedence over any romance; a protective, affectionate love, much like that reserved for the dearest of friends and family.

Sumi rounded the corner and squinted against the sunset. "Tokio-kun?" It took a few blinks to clear her vision, but when she finally made out Tokio's figure against the orange flames of light, he was hunched on the ground, grabbing his head and squeezing his eyes shut with gritted teeth as his skin broke into a cold sweat. "Tokio!" She rushed to him, but her hands hovered just above his shoulders. "What's wrong?" Tokio gave a brief, mumbled cry, and she jumped up. "I'll get Tamao!"

But she didn't move. His claw-like fingers pressed into her forearm as fast and strong as talons. He panted uncontrollably, working to subdue the apparent pain, and looked up at her. "Don't tell Tamao."

Sumi frowned but kneeled back in front of him. "Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Please, Sumi." Tokio released his grip and touched her wrist. "Don't make me."

She needed no further convincing; his weak, shaky voice pierced through her fear. She placed her hand in his shaggy black hair and lowered her head to meet his eyes better. "What can I do?"

Tokio only continued panting at first then collapsed into her. His forehead reclined against hers, and neither opened their eyes as he breathed, his inhalations gradually becoming softer.

Sumi pressed her lips together and clutched his ears with her unsteady hands. "Why do you do this to yourself, Tokio?"

He rubbed his nose across hers. "I'm sorry."

She bit her lip harshly then folded him up in her arms and pulled him into her, his damp forehead pressing against her neck. "Don't lie to me." He clung to her arm with one hand, but otherwise remained limp in her embrace.

* * *

Tokio recovered from his episode, but he told her nothing more than she already saw. He was intent on dispelling her concern, no doubt to win her over to the idea of not telling Tamao, but he relinquished some when he let her accompany him home. He didn't show her tenderness again; he never brought it up, which didn't bother her as much as his clearly unstable condition.

Sumi stumbled to the side when her shoulder collided with another. She looked up from the sidewalk then blinked. "Izaki-san."

Izaki raised an eyebrow at her, eyes probing, then relaxed. "Just Sumi, right?"

She nodded and glanced at the plastic bag in his hand. "Are you shopping?"

"Just a few groceries."

"Oh." She seldom had trouble making conversation with the silent type, but her mind was too distracted. "I'm just going home too."

"Okay." They bowed and passed on their way.

Sumi hesitated after a few steps. His footsteps did not do the same, and she turned. "Do you wanna get a drink?" He stopped but didn't face her. She quirked an eyebrow. "I'm buying."

Izaki fidgeted, turned, and smirked at her anxious eyes.

* * *

Sumi slammed her bottle down on the table and hiccupped. "He's been actin really shady lately, ya know?" she slurred drunkenly. "I mean, I'm use' to him keepin secrets from me and all tha', but they're not usually _big_ secrets. I mean shit!" She threw her free hand up. "Am I a bad person or somethin? Eh, Izaki-san?"

Izaki's chest inflated when he burped then separated his lips to let the fowl breath out. He squinted at her, his half-drunk mind still relatively clear, but his vision withered somewhat. "Take care of yourself first. He can live his own life."

She scoffed. "He's my cousin, what am I suppose' to do? All I want is my cousin to be safe, away from all this violen' shit. I mean really, is that so much to ask? But _noooo_, big bad cousin has to be all hard ass like he feels he still has some'n to prove. And then his best friend," she smacked her hand down on his forearm, drunkenly assuring herself that he was not actually moving in three directions, "is dyin of who knows what, but pretendin like no one's gonna notice. I mean, I'm a good person, right? I'm tryin' to look out for my friends and family, aren't I? So, why? Why's all this crap happenin to me? Do you know?"

Izaki swallowed more of his beer, eyes glued droopily on her, and shrugged. "Maybe you keep bad company."

"Pff!" She threw her hand at him dismissively. "I'm sittin here with a Suzuran student. What would _you_ know 'bout _goo'_ company?"

Izaki finished off his bottle then stood. "Then let me relieve you of your burden, oh so righteous one." He took a step toward the door, and a _thunk_ sounded behind him. He turned then frowned. "Don't pass out, you're supposed to pay!"

* * *

Izaki grunted against the alcohol in his system, the girl drooling on his back, and the gravity pushing down on both. He hoisted her a little higher and winced when her breath brushed against his ear and down his face. "Do you mind?" he snapped, but she only moaned abruptly. "You owe me big for this. You may be small, but you're not light. And don't even _think_ about trying to get out of paying me back." He tripped briefly when a hint of alcohol rushed to his head but recovered quickly. "Hate this charity shit," he mumbled.

"Well, well, well."

Izaki stopped, and guys suddenly emerged from the darkness and surrounded him on all sides. A trap. One stepped forward to take credit for the ambush, and he looked kind of familiar.

The punk from the club, Jiro.

"It's our love birds," cooed Jiro. "It's not safe to walk around alone at night. Where's your posse now, Suzuran bastard?"

Izaki smirked and pinched Sumi's thigh, but she only fidgeted and remained dead weight. He subdued a growl and rolled his eyes. "They're still drinking, but I don't think I need any help with you losers."

"Hah! Is that so?"

Izaki stumbled back as the girl's body was yanked away. He spotted the offender on his left, dropped Sumi's legs, and slugged the punk across the chin. He caught her arm and slipped his hand behind her head as they both fell to the ground. He drew back. "Sumi?"

She squinted up at him and raised her arm. "Whaz goin' on?"

Izaki lunged up and clocked another man's face. These bastards were really starting to get on his nerves, and he charged into the swarm of attackers with fists fast and ready.

* * *

Sumi hissed when a man kicked her in his sprint toward Izaki. "Son uv'a bi'ch," she mumbled irritably and stumbled to her feet. Another man charged by, but she caught him by the collar and chopped him square in the Adam's apple. Her hand reached out, grabbed a fist full of hair, and she head-butted the man off his feet. She wobbled into the wall then sidestepped. A fist slammed into the concrete followed by a yell, and she speared him in the gut, driving them both to the pavement. A hand yanked her back up and threw a punch at her, but she ducked and socked him between the eyes.

The rush of alcohol blurred her vision, and her mind suddenly clogged. Someone grabbed her elbow and shoved her away, but a grunt elsewhere identified the wrangler as an ally. Her senses briefly returned, and she blinked up at Izaki's fierce eyes. He yelled something at her, but her mind couldn't comprehend him.

A visage came into focus behind him and grew rapidly closer. She shoved Izaki away, stepped up on the wall, and smashed her shoe directly against the mass' temple. She landed in a crouch, and the blurb crashed beside her.

Izaki stepped forward. "Sumi?"

Sumi furrowed her brow, exhaled, and collapsed in an unconscious heap beside her victim.

* * *

The morning sunlight burned her eyelids. It barely peeked over the railing of her small balcony, but the open curtains blocked nothing from looking in on her. Sumi turned her head away from the light and faced the inside of the bed. She took a sleepy look at the empty space on the other side then went back to sleep.

Only it wasn't empty.

Her eyes flashed open for an abrupt double take, and she lunged away from the sleeping Izaki, lost her balance in the tangled bed sheets, and fell into the floor. She blinked a few times at the beige ceiling then slowly sat up. The noise didn't wake him. His blonde hair was askew from sleep, and his lower lip was somewhat swollen. He clung to the pillow as he breathed steadily without snoring. She looked down at herself and sighed thankfully at the sight of her clothes. _Nothing I don't remember_.

Sumi glanced at him again and was surprised by the strong desire to crawl back into bed. She resisted, however, and stood. She crossed the room quietly, closed the bedroom door, and entered the kitchen. Her apartment only had four rooms: the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. In truth, her kitchen and living room were only divided by the raised platform the kitchen area sat on, so she often viewed them as the same room.

She put together some hangover cure before setting out to make some breakfast. Pancakes sounded wonderful at the moment, with a side of bacon. Her skills in the kitchen won her great favor with the landlord, and more than once he gave her a rent extension when she offered him delicious cuisine. Tamao always inhaled her food when he happened to drop in on a meal or two from time to time. Tokio devoured any food she fixed him during their relationship, and even now he occasionally put in a request. She didn't mind. Cooking was fun, and the result was well worth the effort.

Sometime later, she plopped the first two pancakes onto a plate and pushed at the sizzling bacon.

"You must be feeling better."

Sumi snapped her eyes up and smiled at Izaki standing in the bedroom doorway. "I'm starved. You must be too. Take a seat; I'll make enough for two."

Izaki walked over, but rather than sitting in the living room, he stood beside her and picked up a fork to eat at the ready plate. He added a little syrup on the pancakes, cut a piece, and put it in his mouth. He chewed then swallowed. "Pretty good."

Sumi beamed as he continued. "I'll have bacon ready soon too. Eat as much as you like. I owe it to you for bringing me home last night."

He glanced in her direction a second then continued eating. "Yeah."

She quirked an eyebrow and picked up the bacon pan. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and raised his arm to let her slide some of the bacon onto his plate. Her hair brushed his face, but he didn't turn away. When she straightened, their eyes met. He stared at her strangely, like he waited for her to say something, but she only tilted her head.

His eyes sharpened. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He switched the fork to his left hand and cupped the back of her head with his right. "You hit your head. Does it still hurt?"

"Did I?" She raised her hand to touch the spot, and her fingers met between his. She blushed, and they both lowered their hands. "I guess I don't remember everything. I remember drinking, and I remember some guys talking to you then…" She squinted at the counter. "Then…"

"We were ambushed," Izaki filled in plainly.

Sumi's eyebrows flew up. "We were? By who?"

"That ass from the club. The one in the alley."

She frowned. "I don't remember. Are _you_ all right? Your lip is swollen." She moved to touch the spot, but he gripped her wrist sharply.

"I'm fine."

Sumi wrinkled her forehead. "Let me see. It's not gonna kill you."

"I don't want your help."

She yanked her wrist away and flipped the new pancakes. "Whatever."

Izaki continued eating. "Speaking of last night, you owe me some change. You passed out before you could pay the bill."

Sumi arched a sly brow and faced him. "Funny. I'm impressed you didn't leave me there."

"The owner said he'd call the cops if I did."

She blew on her cheeks then spun away. "No one stopped you from leaving me in the street!"

Izaki swallowed some pancakes and watched her shove some sizzling bacon onto his dish. He picked up the plate then leaned over and kissed her temple. "Thanks." He took his breakfast to sit in the living room.

Sumi stared at the counter, as immobile as a five-ton statue. _Did-Did he just kiss me?_ She touched her flushed face but smiled down at the pans. Then she frowned and threw her eyes up at the clock over the stove. "Oh my God!"

Izaki looked up from his plate and watched the girl scramble around the apartment in a fit of mumbling and stumbling. He didn't realize what she garbled until she burst out of her bedroom in her school uniform and shouted, "I'm so late for school!" And she barreled out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Izaki blinked at it. "Hm." He got up from his seat, walked to the stove, and turned it off. His eyes absently scanned the apartment.

* * *

It was not a full minute she set her foot through the doorway when Meiko closed in like a bird of prey. "Oh my God, the new freshmen are _delicious_." She spoke the last word like it was chocolate melting in her mouth. "There's a particularly cute one, Kirishima Hiromi, that just _way_ surpasses the others though. He's a little quiet, and a total ruffian, but it's _so_ hot." She giggled then set her fits on her hips. "And what did you do last night, huh?"

Sumi paused a moment or two then shrugged. "I got drunk and slept with a guy I barely know."

Meiko's mouth fell open. "You did what!"

Sumi rolled her eyes but smiled and walked around Meiko toward her desk. "We literally just slept in the same bed, Meiko. We passed out."

"Well is he cute?" she gushed, trailing at Sumi's heels.

Sumi plopped down then bit her lower lip; she felt herself blushing at the thought of his sleeping face. "Definitely."

Meiko clapped her hands excitedly. "I've never seen you blush over a guy, not even Tokio. He _must_ be cute! Where did you meet him? Who is he? Is he a student?"

"Slow down," Sumi urged, motioning her hands down in an additionally silencing manner, but neither her smile nor her blush dissipated. "We met at the club the other night. He's a Suzuran student in our year named—"

"All right, class!" The teacher snapped her ruler against the desk, and the students immediately came to order. "We have a lot to cover and little time to do it. Aokage-chan!"

"Hai!"

"Aso-kun!"

"Hai!"

Meiko eyed her friend and mouthed eagerly, "Who is he?" Sumi opened her mouth, but stopped short when the classroom door banged open.

Izaki stood in the doorway, dressed in his school uniform, with one hand stuffed inside a pant pocket. His stern brown eyes scanned the room as the teacher shrieked at his blunt intrusion.

Meiko grinned. "He is _fine_!"

Izaki's gaze stopped directly on Sumi's stunned face, and he weaved through the desks toward her. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her up out of her seat, and dragged her toward the door, leaving a gawking Meiko in their wake.

The teacher planted herself between him and the door like a cement block and shoved the tip of her ruler into his chest. "_What_ do you think you are doing? Release my student at once! What school are you from? I'll contact your principle and report you! This awful behavior may fly with your teachers, but it will not be tolerated here! Speak up, delinquent!"

Izaki's fingers flexed subconsciously, but Sumi pushed around him. "Sensei! I uh, forgot to turn off my stove! He's just here to drive me home before anything serious happens! Please excuse us, sensei!" She yanked Izaki along behind her before either had time to protest.

When they reached the gate, she stopped to take a breath. "Ugh, my God! I thought for sure she'd follow us all the way to America." She spun around. "What did you think you were doing? You don't just barge into people's classrooms!"

"I do if I want."

She glared. "This isn't Suzuran, Izaki. You may think life runs on no rules, but the rest of us know better—"

"I didn't come here to make trouble," he interjected sharply, raising his voice.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I came for you, baka!" She blinked, and he looked away. "I came here for you."

Sumi bit her lip but touched his hand. She smiled when he glared at her. "Well you have me. Now what?"

Izaki didn't answer at first. He stared at her blushing face with those unreadable eyes that made her heart jump. Finally, he gripped her hand back and smirked. "Now, we do whatever we want."

She beamed. "I love hooky!"

* * *

Sumi pressed her face against the wire fence and frowned sourly at the kids splashing and the adults sunbathing around the public pool. She sighed. "I can barely remember the last time I went swimming. My cousin never wants to go, and Meiko's afraid of turning into a raisin." She wrinkled her eyebrows and glanced at Izaki. "What kinda high school girl worries about turning into a raisin when she goes swimming? What kinda granny talk is that? Tsk." She pouted her lip. "Whatever. You like swimming, Izaki-san?"

Izaki shrugged. "It's all right. We have a pool at school, but no one really uses it."

She blinked. "Oh that's right, you do, don't you? I completely forgot." She stared at him for several minutes, but his blank expression never changed, and she sighed again. "Let's go, then. What do you like to do, Izaki? For fun?"

"Fight," he replied frankly as he followed her away from the pool.

Sumi rolled her eyes. "And?"

He paused then shrugged. "That's about it."

She tried not to collapse at his feet in disbelief but could not keep her brow from twitching in annoyance. "What the hell, Izaki? Don't tell me Suzuran students have no life outside of fighting? You have to like _something_ besides fighting and scheming and whatever hell else you weirdoes do?"

"I like regular guy stuff, of course."

She glanced at him. "Like what?"

"The same thing that's on every guy's mind."

Sumi paled and jumped away from him. "W-What do you mean the same thing that's on every guy's mind?"

Izaki stared monotonously at her. "Sports, duh."

She exhaled in relief and touched a hand to her chest. "Oh, that."

He continued to watch her. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing." Sumi waved her hand dismissively. She ignored his questioning eyebrow and pointed. "Hey, the club! Let's stop in for a drink."

Izaki shuffled his feet. "I dunno. It's kinda early to be hittin the club, isn't it?"

"It's not open," she replied. "I know the manager, though. He'll serve us up a few mid-day drinks. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the sidewalk and into the club.

The place looked significantly different without customers and a stunning light show. Somehow, though, Sumi thought it seemed cozier without all the humdrum, and she hurried across the club, releasing Izaki somewhere in between, and jumped the stairs to the balcony. "Yoshi-sama! Yoshi-sama, are you here?" She knocked on the office door, but there was no response. "Yoshi-sama!" Still nothing. "Hm." She glanced around the club as she walked to the railing. "He must be out."

Izaki motioned his head sideways. "We're already here. Let's get a drink."

She beamed. "Right!" She hurried down the stairs to find Izaki already behind the bar pulling out two bottles from the cabinets. "What's on the menu?" She sat on a stool and accepted the bottle he slid across to her. "'Wild Turkey.' Whiskey?"

Izaki popped off the lid in one swift clip over the bar edge and took a swig from his bottle. "If we're gonna bum something, it might as well be something more expensive than coke."

Sumi tucked in the side of her mouth but nodded. "I guess so." She paused then clipped the edge of her bottle on the bar, but the top didn't pop off. She glanced at Izaki, who watched her with an amused smirk. She tried again but only succeeded in chipping off a bit of the bar wood. "Ah!" She set the bottle down and ran her fingers over the pale cut. "Damn, Yoshi's gonna be pissed," she pouted.

Izaki grinned, took her bottle, and clipped it over the bar. The top popped off instantly, and he slid it back to her. "He'll forgive you. In this old place, I don't think a few scratches are gonna take much away."

Sumi took a swig of the whiskey then coughed. "My God, this stuff tastes like ass!"

He laughed and raised his bottle to her. "True test of champions."

She made a disapproving face then set the bottle down. "I'll play the sissy in this round. Isn't there something simpler, like a water or juice or somethin?"

He bent over and checked the cabinets then pulled out a bottle of water. "Don't hurt yourself."

Sumi stuck her tongue out at his grinning face and easily unscrewed the cap from the bottle. The liquid was refreshing after the whiskey, and the light tingling in her blood settled. "Much better," she smiled.

Izaki smirked then glanced past her at the far wall. He took another swig of his bottle then walked around the bar into the cluster of tables. "You any good at darts?"

Sumi turned in the stool to watch him, and he pulled the darts out of a board hanging on the wall. "Never tried it."

"Also a test of champions." He stepped back next to her and tossed the dart, landing it square in the center circle.

She gawked. "Wow, that was great!" He threw one dart after the other, each hitting inside the center circle. She liked his laid back but focused expression as he retrieved the darts and started over. His enjoyment of the game was apparent, and he had certainly honed his skills over the years.

"Here." Izaki extended a dart to her.

Sumi blinked and waved her hands. "Nonono, I can't throw darts. I'm more likely to hit myself in the foot than the target."

He rolled his eyes and set his drink on the bar. "Just come here." He pulled her off the stool and stationed her directly in front of him. "Take the dart." She did, and he cupped his hand under her right elbow. "When you throw the dart, the skill rests in the elbow just as much as the wrist. A lot of people lower their elbow and throw it out when they throw the dart. Keep the elbow steady, like this." He moved her arm back and forth with his right hand, using his left to keep her elbow stationary. "Just let it come naturally."

"But what about my wrist?"

"The wrist action changes from person to person, but do what feels best for the first time. Okay?" He released her arm and pressed his hands against her waist. He moved her over just a bit then crouched slightly, staring directly over her throwing shoulder. "Now, keep your elbow steady, and aim just a little higher than your target. And one. Two. Three."

Sumi released the dart, but when her arm came down to throw, her body tried to tilt forward ever so slightly. Izaki's arm came around her abdomen, holding her back, but the dart flew out and landed in the farthest circle on the board, hitting the nineteen. Sumi gawked. "Oh my God! I hit it!" She threw her arms up. "Right the fuck on! I hit it! Did you see, I hit it!" She spun around, ready to hug him emphatically, but then stopped when his arm tightened around her, pressing their bodies together. She gasped and brought her hands against his chest but didn't push away.

Izaki stared down into her eyes. His attention diverted a moment to her lips, and he stepped away. "Pretty good for your first try. But keep practicing." He motioned her to retrieve the darts.

Sumi beamed. "Okay!" She ran through the weave of tables to get the darts, but inside her heart pounded so hard against her chest she felt woozy. She pulled out the darts then positioned herself back in her throwing spot. "Elbow steady," she mumbled to herself. "Feet planted."

"Good idea," Izaki mumbled under his breath, but she wasn't listening.

"Aim a little over my target." She squeezed her tongue between her lips, squinted at the board, and threw the dart. Her body jolted a little, but she managed to stay stationary this time. The dart _thunk_ed against the board, landing in the middle circle on the twelve. "All right! I'm getting this."

"Keep practicing." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lit up a stick then took another swig of his whiskey.

Sumi squinted at the board again. "You really should stop smoking. It's such a bad habit, and it weakens you as a fighter." She tossed the dart.

Izaki watched it hit below the center, but still in the middle circle. "Are you going to lecture me about smoking now, too?"

"Iie," she replied simply. "It doesn't bother me. My cousin smokes, too, but it's such a bad habit. I know it's gonna be a problem later, and I want my friends to always be safe."

He smirked. "Fat chance. Suzuran students are never safe."

"You could always transfer, ya know." She threw the next dart, hitting in the same spot as before.

"Why? So I can go to a school like yours and get a prestigious education; fit in with the crowd?"

Sumi scoffed. "The crowd isn't worth impressing, and fitting in is overrated. But there's nothing wrong with wanting better." Another throw, a little higher this time. "You shouldn't judge me just because I don't wanna brawl every day."

"You're the one who thinks people like me are bad company."

She stopped squinting, lowered the dart, and turned her head to him. "I didn't mean that the way it came out last night. I don't think any more of my school or any less of yours. What I _do_ think more or less of is the way the students live. Sure, my classmates are more well-behaved and want to pursue serious goals in their future, but it's all for their own benefit. Suzuran students are crazy with no rules and no real ambitions, but typically, whatever they do is for their own beliefs, and their right to act on them. They fight as a team, working not just for ultimate power, but for unity. The challenge is to _unite_ all of Suzuran, not conquer it." She looked at the floor. "I just don't like that people I care about are constantly putting themselves in danger. It's not a trend I can ever get used to."

Izaki didn't answer right away but inhaled on his cigarette and sat the bottle on the bar once more. He stepped up to her and took the last dart, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Maybe that's the only way we know to be worthy of something better." He paused, his gaze traveling to each feature of her face. "Some_one_ better." She blushed, and he shifted his head to the board, tossing the dart with no time to aim—and it stuck dead center.

Sumi took a slow, deep breath then smiled. "People don't choose who they care about, or who cares for them. Fighting should be for protection, for one's self and for those around them. For a greater good. Never anything else." She took the cigarette from him, inhaled, and blew the smoke in a steady stream against his face. "People should fight together, not against each other." She flicked the cigarette onto the floor and stomped it out. "Which reminds me, I need to do some grocery shopping! Grab your drink and let's get outta here!" She winked and strode toward the door.

Izaki glanced down at the flat cigarette then over his shoulder at the girl's back. He smirked. "Now we're running errands?"

* * *

Sumi hunched over the row of cabbage and tapped her chin. "Hmm. There're so many good ones this week, it's hard to choose." She picked one up and sniffed it. "Hm. Seems fresh." She took some money from her pocket and handed it and the food to the seller. "This one, please!"

Izaki pressed his tongue against his cheek as he watched the people stroll by. "Why're we doing this? Can't you just go to the store like a normal person?"

"Going to the store is not normal, it's lazy. Thank you!" She bowed at the seller and took the bag. "Besides, you want me to get sick off of store food? Bleh! Fresh food is the only food worth spending money on, let alone eating."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!" she snapped, elbowing him in the ribs.

Izaki glared. "Don't think I won't hit you just cause you're a girl."

"I'm not afraid of you." She stuck her tongue out and skipped to the next shop. Behind her, Izaki continued to glare.

Sumi quickly skimmed the row of fruits, but as she reached the corner, a sight caught her eye. Down the neighboring street, dressed in his trademark white, Katagiri Ken chased after a group of women that hurried away from his yammering mouth. She quirked a brow. "What the hell is he—"

"Find what you wanted?" Izaki's voice penetrated over her shoulder.

Sumi spun around and beamed. "Uh, I'm done here! But I have to run this home and get ready for work soon. Skipping school is one thing, but work is quite another."

Izaki frowned. "But school's not out for another two hours. How can you need to be at work?"

"Getting ready is a tedious business for a woman! Come on!"

His frown deepened, and he stopped abruptly against her shoving and turned on her. "What exactly do you do that you need to spend two hours getting dressed?"

"I stink, don't you think? That can take work!"

He bent down and took a deep whiff of her neck. He shook his head. "Iie, you smell fine."

Sumi's face turned beet red, and it took a few moments for her brain to kick start again. "W-Well, I do! Come on, let's just go before the food spoils!"

"Not until you tell me what you do."

"I'm a waitress, okay? Now can we please go?"

Izaki pondered the information then nodded. "Fine. But don't get too dressed up. Nobody who comes in to eat there is gonna give you a nice tip for _your_ face."

"You ass!"

* * *

What the hell was Genji doing? Just what was he waiting for? He walked all the way out into some shady place then parked himself for the next half hour. Sumi glared around the bush at Genji's smoking figure across the yard. Genji made plans with some girl yesterday at the market, but nothing happened afterward, so she followed him when he left for school this morning. Still, nothing happened. He looked to be waiting for someone, but so far no one showed.

"Hm?" She squinted.

Someone approached from the other end of the pathway, a husky figure with bronzed skin and a shaved head. Someone with little beady eyes and—

She gagged. Makise!

Takashi Makise strode up to Genji, leaving six feet or so between them. "I hear you're asking for me. You've got some guts."

Genji stood and faced him. "I called you because—"

"I know," Makise interrupted. "But even if you beat me, my men aren't going with you." Silence. An awkward silence. Then a strange sound, like a groaning old man, and Makise threw a hard punch at Genji's face.

Genji sidestepped and threw his arm up, a pink piece of paper in hand. "A group date," he spoke calmly as Makise stared blankly at it. "Interested?"

"'Love Love Group Date?'" Makise read dumbly.

Genji maneuvered around him and walked off. "Maybe it's not for you." But he threw the ticket over his shoulder, where Makise stared down at it.

Sumi gawked at the spectacle. _Genji's setting up Makise on a date? Like, with a living, breathing girl?_ It was too ridiculous to believe!

Then she slumped her shoulders. This had to be Ken's idea.

* * *

The club was small, but warm and filled with chatty patrons. Sumi pulled at the edge of her black boots and checked herself over in the hall mirror. Her long black hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun, and silver hoops dangled from her small ears, complementing her glossy pink lips and matching pale eye shadow. She wore a violet tanktop with a black see-through, off-the-shoulder sweater and a crimson red mini-skirt. She borrowed the clothes from Meiko, but in return had to spill all the beans about Izaki to her before hurrying off to get ready.

At a booth against the wall, she saw Genji and Ken standing huddled together as Makise sat across from them. Ken and Genji were dressed like normal, but Makise flashed a pair of black high socks and sandals, and a white suit and hat with a red silk shirt. He sweated like a pig in heat, and the thought of getting close to him sort of disturbed her. Still, she smiled and strode over to them.

"My my, I didn't think someone as cute as you needed to go on a group date, Genji-san." She looped her arm through Ken's and winked at Genji. "What's the occasion?"

Genji frowned, but his eyes widened. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to watch the show, of course."

Ken shuffled on his feet and grinned at Genji. "Who's this pretty girl?"

Genji looked irritably away. "Sumi. She helped you the first time we met."

Ken gasped. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember you! Wow, you're such a sexy woman! Are you sure you're still in high school?"

Sumi grinned. "Absolutely positive. Nice to see you again, Ken-sama."

Ken blushed and shuffled his feet again giddily. "She called me Ken-sama."

"Ah!" snapped Makise, rising suddenly. "I knew I'd seen you before!" He pointed a sweaty finger at her. "You're Serizawa's cousin!"

Genji and Ken both snapped their eyes to her, but she only smiled and gave the peace sign. "That's me!"

Genji faced her furiously, and Ken jumped away. "Y-You're Serizawa Tamao's cousin?"

Sumi nodded politely at Ken. "Yes, I am. My name's Serizawa Sumi."

"Are you here because of him?" Genji asked between his teeth.

She snorted. "Hardly. Tamao has his own agenda, just like you, and just like me. Mine does not intertwine with either of yours. I don't need my cousin to choose my friends for me, thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Ken. "Are you saying you don't like me now because I'm Serizawa's cousin?"

Ken fidgeted and quickly put an arm around her shoulders, taking her hand in the other. "No, no, no, it's not that. It's just, we'll have to keep our relationship secret with this crowd, okay?"

"Ken-san!" Genji barked.

Ken jumped, and Sumi faced Genji again. "Don't worry. I'm not here to gather insight on you guys for Tamao. He doesn't approve of me socializing with Suzuran students, so you're definitely in the clear with the spy department." She patted Genji's elbow and winked at Makise. "I'm just gonna take a seat on the sidelines, gentlemen." She smiled at Ken then sat at a table a few feet away, within clear listening range.

"Now what?" Genji whispered lowly to Ken.

Ken shrugged. "I like her. Maybe we could bring her in as part of—" He stopped at the look Genji gave him. "Uh, right."

"Sorry we're late," greeted a girl approaching them. She was tall and pretty with long hair and thin facial features, dressed in casual jeans and a slimming t-shirt. Two girls trailed behind, both more dressed up with their fixed hair and cute purses.

Makise took out a pair of beige-tinted aviators and put them on as they closed in on their booth. He introduced himself as Makkie, stuttering over every word, and then clenched his body in a hunch. Genji scolded him lowly, and Ken quickly ushered them all to sit.

Sumi rubbed her fingers over her lips to hide the constant smile on her face and attempted to subdue the ever-growing urge to laugh at the spectacle. Ken was an ideal host, keeping the conversation going and the atmosphere friendly, but the girl beside Makise tried desperately to keep her purse as the ultimate barrier between her and him. Sumi could not withhold quieted laughter now as the girl moved from seat to seat, and Makise followed stupidly.

Genji beckoned Ken away and walked to the door. "What do you want?" asked Ken.

Genji pulled him in close and whispered, "_Ken-san_. This was a flop from the start."

Ken tilted his head, feigning ignorance. "Really? Things are just getting rolling—" Genji gave him the look again, and he nodded. "Okay, I hear you. Leave it to me." He stepped away. "It's early, but it's an emergency." He nodded at a table, and one of the men turned slowly in his seat.

Genji frowned in confusion. "Chuta?"

Ken repeatedly blinked weirdly at Chuta, and Chuta blinked weirdly right back. Then Ken turned to Makise, and they exchanged a similar alien form of communication.

Sumi stopped laughing quickly, watching the exchange, and felt her mouth sagging at the sight, predicting the worst in the situation to come.

Chuta rose from his seat and strutted up to the girls and Makise. "Whoa, looks like fun over here! Can I join you?" Genji and Ken's dates ignored him, and he turned to the girl beside Makise. "Yo, whose's the drop dead hottie?" He grabbed her by both arms and pulled her up. "I'm a wizard with my fingers," he grinned, wiggling his fingers strangely at her.

"Hey you!" barked Makise, rising immediately. He took off his jacket, threw it down on the couch, and glared. "Hands off my girl." The girl turned to him, temporarily glad of his presence, and Makise nodded resolutely at her.

Chuta scoffed. "Or what, Greaseball?" He shoved the girl down in a chair. "Come on!" Instead of Makise, however, Genji's girl grabbed a fork from the table, turned to Chuta, and stabbed him lightly just above the eye. Chuta yelped in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

"Chuta!" shouted Ken and ran toward them. "Oh God, Chuta! You all rig—" He stopped, snapped his eyes to Genji's girl, and clamped both hands down over his mouth.

"Baka!" scolded Makise. "Don't say his name! They'll know it's a setup!" He gasped loudly as Genji's date threw her gaze on him. Sumi pressed her hand over her eyes, her fear confirmed.

Genji's girl turned her eyes to him standing nonchalantly at the door then back at Makise. Makise turned his head away. "Oh, I get it." She scoffed. "Unbelievable." She threw down the fork, snatched up her purse, and walked away. "Let's go." She stopped when she reached Genji and glared up at him. "You're an ass." She marched off but stopped again at the door. "A total ass!" And the girls disappeared out the door.

* * *

Sumi rubbed Genji's back and patted his shoulder. "It's all right. Anybody can make a stupid mistake once in a while."

Makise stared at Genji as Genji wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Are you crying?" Genji gripped both his knees fiercely, and his face distorted severely as he tried to hold back the tears. Makise turned away. "You sure are weird."

Genji punched his leg. "Stop crying!"

Sumi shook her head. "You guys should have known it wouldn't work. Women are intuitively smarter than men." She glanced over Genji at Makise, who thankfully had stopped sweating. "No offense, Makkie."

Makise waved it off, and Ken called to them as he walked over. "I sent Chuta home." He waved his cigarette at Makise. "Hey, I'm sorry about today."

"Forget it," Makise replied.

"How about I," Ken thought, "take you to a massage parlor?"

Makise jumped up. "A massage parlor?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Sure." Ken looked down at Genji. He gave Sumi a questioning stare, and she shrugged, giving Genji another soothing pat. "Genji, what are you, mad?"

"A massage parlor?" Makise repeated. "Really?"

Ken glanced at him. "Yes." Then back at Genji. "Uh-huh, you crying?"

Genji did not respond, but Makise spoke again, "A massage parlor?"

Ken looked at him again. "Yes." He smiled somewhat and held up his hands. "First, you do it on a bed. Then on an oiled mat."

Sumi glared. "Oie! Don't talk about sex like there's not a woman present!"

Ken nodded and waved his hand at her. "Okay, okay. Don't worry, Sumi-chan, you're still my only girl."

Suddenly, Makise hunched over at the waist and began to groan in pain. Ken recoiled. "What's wrong? You gonna be sick or something?"

Makise groaned again then ran for the alley and cried out. Sumi was afraid to ask, but then he mumbled, "Uh-oh. Um, sorry to bother you."

Sumi shook her head. "Baka."

A few minutes later, the four of them doubled over laughing at Makise dressed in a fresh pair of flowered, elastic lady's pants. "You're a fashion leader!" cried Ken.

"No doubt!" Makise agreed, falling back against the wall.

"Which side's the front?"

"I'm wearing women's pants!"

They continued laughing for another minute then Genji collected himself. "I'll see you later, Makise." He turned to leave, and Ken and Sumi followed behind him.

"Later," Ken added.

"Try to make it home in one pair of pants," winked Sumi.

Makise crouched down against the wall, watching them. "Oie, Genji!" The trio turned to Makise, still smiling, and he stood. "Class C—it's yours."

Ken and Sumi exchanged pleased glances, and Genji nodded. "Oo."

Makise nodded back. "Let's take it all." Genji raised a fighting fist, and Makise pointed back at him.

Sumi grinned and smacked Genji on the back then looped her arm through Ken's again. "Crude, but effective, Genji-san."

Genji turned to glare at her but smirked at her pleased face. "It figures only a Serizawa wouldn't bother Makise's hormones."

Sumi kicked him in the hip, but he grabbed her ankle and proceeded down the sidewalk, dragging her hopping figure behind him. "Genji! Let me go, you ass! Ken-sama, get over here and help me!"

"I-I'd rather not get in the middle of this."

"You coward!"

* * *

Sumi unlocked her apartment door and kicked her shoes off into the darkness. She bolted the lock behind her, dropped her purse on the coat rack, and pulled the black sweater over her head. The night was a success, both for Genji and for her. She may have no interest in being part of Tamao's school issues, but she enjoyed being around Genji and Ken. The pair was unusual yet strong just the same. She admired their loyalty. Plus, she was somewhat curious to see what became of the feud between Tamao and Genji. Genji had potential, but would it be enough?

"Long day?"

Sumi jumped away from the voice, and the lamp across the coffee table clicked on. She relaxed. "Izaki-san! You scared me. How did you get in here?"

Izaki tilted his head. "You said the other day that you don't like the people you care about to put themselves in danger, and it got me wondering just who you were talking about. You could've been talking about me, but you've been around Suzuran before you knew me, right? Thanks to your cousin." He reached into his pocket and tossed a few pictures onto the table. "Welcome home."

Sumi glanced down at the pictures, her and Tamao's faces grinning brightly. Her eyes flew up to meet Izaki's black stare.

"Serizawa Sumi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sumi didn't move as Izaki watched her from across the table. He wasn't glaring, but something else rested in his eyes that made him threatening as he sat silently in his school uniform, one arm reclined across the back of the couch. She wasn't sure what he thought, or what he'd do, but she made an effort not to make any sudden movements.

Izaki stood nonchalantly and slipped his hands in his pockets. His eyes never blinked or left hers. "Your cousin—the one you care so much about—is Serizawa Tamao." He sounded calm, but the lack of inflection only made him all the more intimidating.

Sumi shrugged defiantly. "Yeah, so?"

He suddenly kicked the coffee table, sending it skidding across the room, and the abrupt noise sent her sprinting across the living room and into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. His fist banged on it a second later. "Sumi! Come out here, now! Sumi!" He pounded furiously. "Sumi!"

Sumi collapsed against the door and took a shaky breath. How did he find out? Why did he have to find out! She pulled the clip out of her hair, and the black strands collapsed down her neck over her shoulders.

Her eyes stared at the floor, but she wasn't really seeing it. He continued to bang on the door, yelling out to her, his anger growing with each pound. She fell sideways onto the carpet and clenched her fists as tears spilled over her blurring brown eyes.

Why did he have to find out?

* * *

Strange. She must have fallen asleep. When did it happen? Sumi glanced at the clock on her nightstand as she sat up. 2:30. She got home at midnight, and the apartment was quiet. Did he leave? He must have; who would wait around for a girl for two and a half hours?

She got up, silently unlocked the door, and peeked out. The apartment was dark and silent, except for the lamp still on beside the couch. She glanced around then stepped out and walked to the coffee table.

The pictures must have slid off the table when Izaki kicked it because they sat askew in the middle of the floor. She picked them up and studied them, absently running her fingers over Tamao's happy face. "Tamao."

"You must care a lot about your cousin."

Sumi spun around and backed up a step as Izaki stood in the bathroom doorway with a yellow envelope in his hands. "Y-You're still here?"

Izaki was reading the papers in the envelope but looked up then. "You look out for Serizawa." It was a scold, not a question.

Sumi pressed the pictures against her chest. "Of course I do. Tamao's the only family I have."

He tossed the deed aside and gradually approached her. "Is that why you mingle with Suzuran? To help your cousin get a heads up on everyone else's business?"

"Tamao doesn't need my help to beat anyone at Suzuran," she snapped then gasped as he gripped her arms and slammed her back against the wall.

His gaze blazed fiercely down at her, not moved by her determination to maintain eye contact. He carefully released her arms and planted his palms flat against the wall on either side of her head. "Then why keep your last name a secret? What were you afraid of?"

"I wasn't afraid!"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie!" she shrieked. "I never said I was anyone other than who I am! I haven't told you a single lie!"

"You deliberately withheld things from me, not for my protection, but for yours. You willingly deceived me, which is worse than a lie. Why?"

"I'm not part of Tamao's business at Suzuran, and I have no interest in being part of yours either! I can be with whoever the hell I want without needing ulterior motives!"

"Friendship doesn't require deception!"

"Would you honestly have looked twice at me if you knew I was Tamao's cousin?" His jaw tensed as he looked away briefly. "Would you?" He didn't answer, but she already knew. "No one ever does! Even my own classmates are scared of me because of him, and the only people willing to give me the time of day are the ones like Suzuran! People who understand Tamao's lifestyle, except they hate me because he's their enemy, or they use me to get to him! Tamao and his crew are the _only_ ones who are willing to see me for who I am, and not because of who I'm related to!"

"You keep him tucked away when you meet people to show how much he means to you?"

"That's not why!"

"Then stop with the bullshit and just fuckin say it!"

"Because I wanted you to see me!" She pressed her hands into her chest and felt it tighten to the touch. "_Me_! Not Serizawa Tamao's cousin, or some asset to the Suzuran game! But really see me!" She choked only a second, but her voice dropped. "Just Sumi."

His eyes weren't cold anymore, but his feelings were still unreadable. "Why me?"

Sumi lifted her arms limply and shook her head. "I don't know, I just…" She pressed her lips together and met his probing gaze. "I just wanted to be with you. I don't have any ulterior motive. I-I wanted you to be with me, as no more or less than who I am." She looked down at the pictures in her hand then dropped them. "But Serizawa is part of who I am. And it seems Serizawa can only be your enemy." She cupped her hand over her eyes, ducked under his arm, and walked away.

Sumi shuffled into the bathroom and planted herself in front of the mirror. She didn't look at herself but squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep, calming breath. He'd leave soon and never see her again. It was stupid for her to feel so attached to him after only a few brief encounters, but she felt things when she was with him.

Relationships weren't anything new to her. While it was true that boys rarely asked her out because Tamao threatened to throttle them, she more than once went behind his back and had secret affairs with boys. But she had never felt emotionally bound to them.

Tokio had been an unusual case. He was a good man and the first to openly ask her out in front of Tamao, not that it took much guts considering his and Tamao's relationship. Still, she loved the way it felt to be with him. He was kind and loyal; he treated her with respect and liked her for who she was, not for who she pretended to be. But they still had their differences. She didn't like that he got in constant fights alongside Tamao, and it lead to their inevitable separation.

Even then she never felt as lost being away from him as she did at the mere thought of being separated from Izaki. And she wasn't angry with Izaki and his attitude. She wouldn't like him if he wasn't that way.

But now he was going to leave, any minute now.

There were footsteps, scuffing on the linoleum floor of the bathroom, and she felt him behind her. His right hand scooped beneath her hair and cupped the back of her neck, using his thumb to keep the strands away from her skin. He stepped closer, and his lips lightly caressed her exposed left earlobe. "When I found out about Serizawa, I wasn't angry at you. My first thought wasn't that you were a spy or using me." He glided his smooth mouth down her hairline to the curve between her neck and shoulder then kissed it. "I'm angry at _him_. I'm angry that, when the time comes, you may be with him instead of me."

Sumi sighed against his ghosted kissed moving along her shoulder and leaned her head back against his chest. "I couldn't leave you. You'd have to keep me away."

Izaki's fingertips brushed the skin of her exposed back then drew them along to a strap, slowly pulling it down her arm to kiss the curve of her shoulder. His other hand released her hair and slipped the other strap down. "Never," he breathed against her. His left hand slid across her chest then gripped her other shoulder as his right arm encircled her waist. "Sumi-chan."

Sumi's eyes fluttered open. Their reflection gave her shivers as his face pressed into the curve of her neck, and his eyes were closed as he clutched her tightly. Oh, God.

She turned in his embrace and cupped his face. For the first time, their eyes met, and his were so very tender. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rose onto her tiptoes, and slammed her mouth against his. The impact threw him off balance, but he held the sink with one hand and squeezed her waist with the other. He pressed her back against the porcelain, tucked his arm beneath her buttocks, and hoisted her up onto the porcelain, giving both hands the availability to tug up the hem of her tanktop.

They parted long enough for him to pull the violet fabric over her head and toss it to the floor then capture her mouth again. One of his hands caressed her back, massaging its way to the snap of her strapless black bra, while the other molded perfectly over one of her breasts. His fingers pinched at her nipple through the lace, enticing a soft whimper from her as she leaned into his touch, using her legs to pull him tighter against her. His hand found the snap of her bra, but she pushed him away and hopped down from the sink. She clutched a handful of his shirt and pulled him along in her backward steps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, kissing all the while.

When they reached the bed, she pushed him down onto the sheets and walked back to the door, swiftly closing and locking it. She glanced slyly over her shoulder him. He lay on the bed, his legs still dangling over the end, propped up on his elbows to watch her every move. She smirked and gradually unzipped the side of her miniskirt. She slid it down her legs with intentional slowness, watching him as he groaned approvingly at the sight of her black lace underwear, and then kicked the skirt away into the darkness. Clad only in her bra and panties, she walked back to him, straddled his hips, and pulled him upright as he grinned mischievously at her. "Can you pass _this_ true test of champions, Izaki Shun?"

Sumi glided her hands beneath his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. His grin softened to a sly smirk, eyes never leaving her face as she worked to strip him down. She unbuttoned his black collared shirt leisurely, enjoying his undivided attention on her, and finally pushed it down with the jacket and threw them both off the bed. "You look sexy in uniform," she giggled. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to protect yourself with all these layers."

"It keeps all the women from getting too close to anything important."

"Oh really?"

"Really." They grinned at each other and she yanked his long-sleeved black t-shirt over his head where it joined his other clothes on the floor. "In contrast, you look sexy in anything, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were expecting someone with so few layers."

"Mm." She bit his lip lightly and touched the cross necklace hanging over his bare chest. "I went to a group date bar."

Izaki's eyebrows flew up. "A group date?"

"With guys from Suzuran." She laughed at his dark stare. "As a spectator. I wanted to see Genji-san try to hook Makise up with a living, breathing woman."

"Genji. The new transfer?"

"Ahuh." Sumi tilted her head. "What, are you gonna to go into fighter mode now and think only about Suzuran?"

He grinned. "Not with you here, and so very," he grabbed her butt firmly, rocking her against him and pressing her breasts into his chest, "indecent."

She giggled between the lingering kisses he left against her mouth. "Take off your shoes." He sighed irritably but released her in compliance. She pulled off of his lap and crawled behind him to throw her arms around his neck. Her lips brushed over his earlobe, pleased with the goosebumps rising on his neck. "Tamao will kill you if he finds out," she whispered teasingly.

Izaki threw his second shoe and whirled around, pushing her back onto the bed. "Bring it," he barked and captured her in a searing kiss, drowning out her laughter.

* * *

Sumi squinted against the sunlight winking over Izaki's shoulder and pressed her face closer to his chest. Her fingernails traced his jaw line lazily, and her other hand rested limply over his waist. He faced her, one arm tucked under her head as his fingers played with her hair, and the other wrapped possessively around her hip. His eyes were closed as they clung to each other, naked and uncovered in the morning sun, but his hold never weakened. She held his cross in her hand as she stroked his face as her eyes devoured his warm skin.

Last night had been utterly amazing, to say the least. He was her first, but the first experience pain didn't detract from the affair itself—especially not with him. He slowly carried her up to that point and nurtured her after their simultaneous, mindboggling unison. She never felt used or wronged, even now. Their experience was real, between two people who cared for one another before, during, and after. The thought let her sleep well for what little she did sleep, and now that the morning threatened to end the night, she didn't want to relinquish him.

"You're gonna be late for school again," Izaki spoke. He didn't open his eyes, though, or loosen his hold on her.

Sumi moaned sleepily and pressed her face into his chest. "I don't think I could stay awake through class anyway."

He smirked. "Your teacher's gonna think I kidnapped you or somethin if ya don't go."

"True." She kissed his skin and flicked her fingernails against his spine. He arched at the tingle, and she squealed when he pinched her butt in retaliation. "All right, I'm going." S he propped herself, and his arms melted away as she sat up. When she threw her legs over the side, his hand clamped down over her shoulder and pulled her flat on her back. She blinked at his upside-down face.

Izaki grinned. "We didn't try this position last night."

Sumi blushed scarlet and smacked him upside the head. "Pervert!"

He laughed, kissed her soundly on the lips, and then sat up to find his clothes as well. "I need to get going anyway. If what you said last night's true, I have to represent my men against this campaign."

She put on her bra and panties then swiped his jacket from his pile and threw it on overtop. She glanced herself over in the mirror. "Hah! It looks better on me."

"Anything of mine looks good on you," he chuckled.

She giggled then blinked and reached into the pocket. "I think your phone's vibrating." She pulled it out. "Makise."

Izaki jumped up and quickly took the phone. "Hai? What's goin on, Makise?"

Sumi tiptoed away from him into the kitchen and checked the fridge for a quick bite to eat. The vanilla pudding looked pretty delicious at the moment. She had just retrieved a spoon and started eating when Izaki came out of the bedroom, fully dressed except for his jacket. "What was that about?"

"Makise wants me to think about joining with Takiya."

"Are you?"

He shrugged and leaned beside her against the counter. "I have respect for Makise, so I'll give Takiya a chance to convince me. But I have no intention of joining forces."

Sumi pouted her lip. "Genji's a good guy. I think you'll like him." She shrugged. "Plus it'll be nice if at least my friends and my boyfriend can get along, since none can get along with my family."

He half smiled and nudged her elbow. "Who said I was your boyfriend?"

"Who said I was talking about you?" she asked innocently. "Maybe I was referring to Genji, and you're one of the friends, hm?"

Izaki laughed, and she smiled. "Gimme some of that." He opened his mouth, and she put a spoonful inside, but he didn't relinquish the spoon. She glared at him, and he yanked the spoon out of her hand and took it himself. "Not bad." He took another spoonful, kissed her, and then tossed the spoon on the counter. "I gotta go."

Sumi allowed him to take off the jacket and throw it over his own shoulders. "Don't kill anybody."

"Shit happens." He stared at her a moment then set his hands on her waist. "Actually, don't go anywhere, and don't get dressed. I'll be back sooner that way."

"Sorry, my life doesn't run on someone else's demands," she replied and stuck her tongue out. "But I promise not to seduce everyone I come across."

"If you want that killing wish to follow through, you'd better not." He kissed her again, wrapping her up his arms, and she clutched his face with her hand. Several small follow-up kisses ensued before he finally winked and left.

Sumi ate another bite of pudding and looked around the apartment. The whole place had a new look—a good one. She dressed for school quickly, unable to wipe the smile from her face, and skipped out the door like a giddy child on crack.

* * *

Meiko gawked as Sumi came through the door. She jumped up from her seat and met her halfway to their desks. "What're you doing here?" she whispered sharply.

Sumi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You should leave, quick, before one of the teachers—"

"Serizawa-chan," came the homeroom teacher's high-pitched voice from the door.

Meiko cringed, and Sumi faced her. "Sensei?"

"Could you please come with me, Serizawa-chan?"

"Oh. Is this about yesterday? I'm sorry about Izaki-kun, sensei, he doesn't have especially good people skills and—"

"I'm not upset about yesterday," she interrupted. "Now, follow me, please."

Sumi exchanged a curious look with Meiko, who stared forlornly at her, then followed the teacher to the principal's office.

Principal Kayashima looked the part with his tacky gray suit that was a size too big for his short, plump frame. He was completely balled by his mid-forties, and his small eyes were too far apart on his wide face. He squinted through large, circular glasses at her as she and the teacher entered. "Ah, Serizawa-chan. So good of you to join us. Please, sit."

Sumi raised an eyebrow at him then her eyes-diverted teacher and shook her head. "I'll stand."

"Very well." Kayashima leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his gut. "The staff and I have been noticing certain particulars about your behavior lately, Serizawa-chan. Arriving late and wearing your uniform around town. Someone even said you were seen at a group dating bar last night." He lowered his chin to stare over his glasses at her. "And a small scuffle broke out. Is this true?"

Sumi nodded. "Hai. I was there with some friends, but the fight didn't involve me, kōchō. I—"

"It says here in your file," he continued and leaned forward to flip through a small folder, "you have no surviving relatives except for a cousin, a uh, Serizawa Tamao." He looked up at her. "Correct?"

Sumi frowned. "Hai."

"The file says he's a senior at Suzuran Boys' High School." He closed the folder and tangled his fingers together over it. "Ishikawa-san tells me you left school yesterday during classes, with a boy from Suzuran. You realize the reputation anyone related to that school may carry?"

She nodded. "Hai."

"And yet you still associate with its students?"

"_Hai._"

He sighed and stood up. "Serizawa-chan, I know you're young, and things don't really come together the way they should for young people. But this is a serious matter for our school. We can't have our students put in danger by associating with people from a place like Suzuran. You understand?"

Sumi glared but managed to keep her voice even. "Are you suggesting I disown my only living relative, kōchō?"

"Of course not. I'm simply asking you to consider your classmates when you openly visit that school and mingle with its students. Surely your cousin has other clothes than his uniform? Just make sure he's properly dressed when you go out together, that's all. As for this other young man, I think it best not to see him any further. He clearly has no regard for us or our rules and will be a bad influence on you. From now on—"

"Shut the hell up," she interjected calmly.

The adults gawked. "W-What did you say?"

"I said shut the hell up, Kayashima-san. I understand your public appearance guidelines, where the un-prestigious are not worth giving a second glance." She snatched the folder off his desk and threw it at him, smacking him in the face with the pages. "Tamao wanted me to go to a nice school and get a good education. I don't give a damn about this place and all its superficial bullshit, so don't ever talk about my cousin like you're even half the man he is." She banged her fist on the desk, and Ishikawa shrieked. "Ever!"

Kayashima raised his hands defensively and nodded. "A-All right!"

"And Izaki may live without rules, but he's a good man." She paused then kicked the edge of his desk, pinning him against the wall. "Consider this my withdrawal from your defenseless school, kōchō. Sensei." She turned without bowing and flung the door open; its bang against the wall resounded down the long hallway.

* * *

Who did that fucking bastard think he was? He didn't even know any of the students at Suzuran, let alone the fact that the majority of them went on to be successful. True, some of them in less classy areas than others, but she was certain several of her ex-classmates would be the same. And to tell her who and how to see people; what nerve!

"Tamao! Tamao!" Tsutsumoto Shoji bowed briefly at Sumi as he rushed past and rounded the corner of the rooftop. "Big trouble! Makise joined up with Genji!"

"Stop peeing your pants over everything!" barked Manabu Mikami, the younger of the brothers.

"_Huh_?" gawked Shoji. "Well, Makise's now recruiting Izaki's group!"

"From class D?" Tokaji asked from behind him.

"Yeah!"

"You sure about that?" spoke the older Mikami.

"Izaki's tough!" Manabu added.

"And crazy!"

"Stop whining, you sissies!" yelled Tamao. "Come on!"

The Mikami brothers stood carefully on the barrel and readied themselves to jump. "Ready. Aim. Fire!" They jumped onto the makeshift wedge, and the huge bolder shot up into the air.

Tamao spin-kicked it across the roof and into a strategically placed group of students with number signs tied to their bodies. The bolder cleared them away like a bowling ball. "_STRIKE_!" Tamao shouted in victory. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as the brothers cheered. "Let them join forces. We can take them all at once. Right?" He turned to Tokio.

Tokio lifted his face, forced a smile, and nodded. "Sure." His smile faded, and he collected his coat to leave. Around the corner, Sumi pressed herself against the wall. Tokio's shoulders were slumped, and rather than walking, he shuffled one foot in front of the other.

"He looks pale," Tokaji commented.

"Must be the flu," suggested Manabu. "Rich kids get sick easy when the seasons change."

"You're full of it," his brother scoffed.

Sumi crossed her arms over her chest and rounded the corner. The look on Tamao's face hurt to see. It lightened somewhat at the sight of her, and she smiled as she approached. "Not happy to see me, senpai?"

"Sumi-chan!" cried Manabu. "What're you doing here?"

Tokaji hovered over her shoulder. "Skipping school?"

She threw her hand up dismissively and smacked him against the nose. "I quit school."

Tamao's face dropped, and his voice instantly turned livid. "You did _what_?"

Shoji rallied together the Mikami brothers. "Uh, come on guys, let's get outta here. Tokaji!" Tokaji didn't take his eyes off the back of Sumi's head but stepped around the corner with the others.

Sumi shrugged. "I quit school."

"Why?"

"Because that school's dumb anyway. There's nothing they can teach me I can't learn from any textbook."

"But you can't get a diploma from reading a textbook. Tell me why you quit."

She pouted. "Because those assholes were talkin shit about you and telling me when and how I should see you so I don't '_endanger_' my fellow students."

"People always talk about me like that, Sumi!"

"Well it's fuckin retarded, and I'm not gonna stand for it!"

Tamao rolled his eyes and took a calming breath. "All right, fine. I understand you were sticking up for me. I would've done the same if I had been in your spot, but you've been enrolled there for two years. Why did they say something now?"

Sumi averted her gaze. "I might've…been a part of some noteworthy behavior recently."

The tightly-wound frown made her a little squeamish under his glare. "What kind of 'noteworthy behavior'?"

"Nothing that bad! A few tardies, going to a group date bar, and…" She bit her lip.

Tamao glared and stepped closer to her, forcing her eyes to meet his furious ones. "And?" he spoke through gritted teeth.

She cleared her throat. "I uh, left during school the other day."

He grabbed a fist full of her shirt and yanked her forward, eyes ablaze. "With who?"

"Stop overreacting! It's not like I can't get into any school I want with my transcripts, all right! Chill!"

"Who was it, Sumi?"

"Izaki!" she snapped. "Izaki Shun! And I like him and it doesn't have a damn thing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! That guy's been out for a shot at me since he got into this school! You really think he's interested in you for you?"

"Yes, I do!" She ripped his hands off her and stepped back. "Because he was interested in me before he found out I was your cousin!"

"Sumi—"

"Izaki may not meet the standards of approval that Tokio does, but he's different! What I feel is real, and it wouldn't feel that way if _he_ wasn't real! You know me; I'm not a fickle romantic, Tamao! I've made my decision, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"Oh yes there is!"

"Not if you want to keep seeing me there isn't!"

Tamao's eyes widened incredulously at her then narrowed suspiciously. "Have you slept with him?"

She slapped him, hard, right across his cheek and stormed off. "I'm done with this bullshit!"

But as she marched for the stairwell, she failed to notice Tokaji standing in her hiding spot, head tilted in his unsettling trademark fashion.

* * *

She was still livid when she got back to her apartment. Maybe Fukuoka would let her put in a few extra hours. Eh, it wouldn't matter. Working would distract her, but customers were just as annoying as Kayashima and company. One annoyance would build on top of the other until she snapped and ensured her early retirement. Stupid rules and behavioral codes! What was the point? All they served to do was annoy people into insanity.

"Sumi-chan?"

Sumi stopped on the sidewalk. "Meiko."

Meiko stood in front of the apartment building still in her school uniform. She smiled weakly. "You look pissed."

Sumi's frown intensified, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "School's still in. Why are you here?"

"I don't need a hot guy to make me leave class," she teased. "I came to see how you're doing. I heard about what happened with Kayashima."

Sumi rolled her eyes. "The day just keeps getting shittier, actually." She walked past Meiko, but Meiko followed. "Tamao and I got into it earlier cause I quit school and like Izaki, and he's completely pissed against both—_like I need his permission_!"

The rant continued on for the next hour as Sumi spilled the events out to Meiko. Meiko wasn't shocked about Izaki's reaction to Sumi's family heritage but was otherwise in questioning awe about that night's events, the obnoxious demands of their principal, and Tamao's blunt accusations. They talked and rallied and huddled close with each new sentence, and Sumi practically sat in Meiko's lap by the time they finished raving.

Meiko shook her head and reclined back against the chair. "So what're you gonna do about Tamao? He's a good guy, but you know he's not gonna take this lightly. What if he does something to Izaki?"

"He won't," Sumi replied, sitting back as well. "Not anything he wouldn't have done before this. I'm more concerned about the impulsiveness that could follow from here. Tamao won't do anything, but word'll get out soon enough. Things could get hectic for Genji if it gets crazy."

"Something like what?"

She smirked. "It's Suzuran. What _couldn't_ happen?" Her cell phone rang in her pocket, and she quickly fished it out. "Moshi moshi?"

"Genji needs some bandages." Izaki. "He could use tender hands."

Sumi nodded. "I'll be right there."

"You were right." He paused. "There is something about him."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Are you joining him?"

"I blame you if he doesn't beat Serizawa."

"I'll take the blame," she giggled. "It's a win-win situation for me."

"I gotta make some stops, but I'd like to see you later."

"I would too, but I'm working tonight."

"I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sumi stood and collected a first aid kit from under the kitchen counter as Meiko walked to meet her at the door. "I shouldn't be gone too long. I need to patch up Genji, but he's a trooper. He shouldn't need too much attention."

"I'm still upset about this school thing," said Meiko. "I just wanna go and tell Kayashima to shove it."

"Don't, Meiko." Sumi reached the door and gripped Meiko's shoulder. "This is a personal battle. Don't get yourself into trouble over it." Meiko frowned but nodded. "Arigatō."

She grinned. "So what're you gonna _do_ if Izaki comes over later?"

"_Meiko-chan_," she scolded and closed the door.

* * *

The school was completely deserted except for the single classroom light still on at the second floor. Makise hovered over Genji while Chuta sat atop a desk and swatted back and forth with an unrelenting Genji. Genji's face was every shade of blue and red and swollen like a crème puff. He slapped the cotton swab out of Chuta's hand and glared at the floor. "I'm fine! Just leave it alone!"

Sumi knocked on the doorframe. "Hi," she greeted their curious faces then approached when Genji frowned at the wall. "I heard about this afternoon. I'd like to say you fared well, but your face says differently."

"I did fine," he replied curtly.

"Of course you did." She poked just below his eye, and he flung away, wincing. "I'm sure it's just random discoloration, nothing at all to do with a fist in your face." She sat the first aid kit beside him, poured some antiseptic onto a cotton swab, and dabbed it under his eye on the swollen, blue-purple skin. "You guys were stupid to be so careless. Izaki isn't some side-street punk." She turned to Makise and shoved his face. "Everyone has ulterior motives, baka!" Makise ducked his head solemnly. "What would you guys have done if Genji had been seriously injured?"

"Oie," Genji glared up at her. "I'm not a kid. Don't treat me like a sissy."

Sumi smacked him upside the head, and he hissed pitifully. "Don't try that tough guy shit with me! Have you forgotten who my cousin is?" She cupped his face between her hands and stared fiercely down at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you, so be more careful next time or I'll tell your girlfriend! Got it?"

He nodded robotically. "Oo."

She nodded back and continued dabbing his skin. "I blame this entirely on Makkie anyway."

"What?" gawked Makise, and Chuta laughed.

"_Makkie_?"

Makise smacked him. "Shut up!"

Chuta beamed. "Hey, Sumi-chan. You're a good fighter, right? Why don't you join up with us?" Sumi flung peroxide in his eye.

* * *

After patching up Genji, Sumi went back to her apartment to shower and change then rushed to work. Usually the night shift as a club waitress was boring or frustrating work, but being with Genji and the others had put her in a remarkably good mood considering the prior events of the day. She only snapped at one drunken customer for grabbing her butt, and otherwise remained patient and upbeat. Work was fun again, like many years before—before she needed the money.

"You're in an awfully good mood," said Fukuoka, coming up beside her at a table.

Sumi smiled. "Is it that noticeable? Hey, you wanted a more pleasant hostess, and I'm due for a promotion."

Fukuoka laughed at her eyebrow wiggle. "Not to a hostess, kid. Your temper's just as distinguished as your charm."

"Too true, boss man!"

"Waitress!" beckoned a woman. "Something strong with Vodka!"

"Coming up!" She winked at Fukuoka and weaved her way through the crowd to the bar. "Some crazy Vodka mix, Tanaka-san!"

"Got it!" the young bartender acknowledged.

There was a large crowd clustered around the circular bar, but the two tenders were smooth with their words and quick on their feet, moving about the hive and sliding well-prepared drinks across the glossy tile top. One man in particular, the man sitting at her left, was especially appreciative of their concoctions.

He leaned onto his elbows and smiled at her. "Hey."

She smiled politely. "Hi."

He pushed his shot at her and touched her elbow. "Have a drink with me. You look like you could use a break."

"We're not allowed to drink while working," she replied, still set in her pleasant mood.

"But more important is pleasing the customers, and taking a shot is the only way to make me happy, pretty lady." He stumbled slightly as he tilted on his stool toward her. "I can wait till after work for the better part."

Sumi quirked a sly brow but took the finished Vodka drink and turned to leave. The man grabbed her arm, and she quickly clutched the shaking drink. Her eyes glared at his hand then him. Stay cool. "Let go of me. You're drunk."

"But not blind! Just give me your number and we can work out a good time, eh?"

"Your visit buys you courtesy and a place to pass out, not a classy broad." Her hospitality had disappeared now, but her face remained calm. "Let me go or your patronage will be permanently revoked."

"Are you threatening me?" He tried to grab at her waist, and she flung the alcohol at him. He screamed and reeled back as his eyes burned. "You bitch!" He raised his fist blindly, but the stool was suddenly kicked out from under him, sending him face-first into the floor.

Sumi gawked at Izaki as he yanked the man off the floor and shoved him toward the door. "Izaki-kun!"

Izaki righted the stool and sat down. "Keep working. I'm not here to interrupt."

"Why _are_ you here?" she asked quietly.

"To walk you home." He tapped the bar at the tender. "She spilled the drink. Could you make another?"

Sumi leaned on the bar. "How did you know where I work?" He grinned at her, and she glared playfully. "Fine. Keep your secrets." She stuck her tongue out and walked off with the new drink. Izaki chuckled at her departure.

"She your woman, man?"

He turned his head and eyed the tender. "Yeah. Why?"

Tanaka smirked, slid a bottle to him, and wiped down a new glass to begin another drink. "Her cousin know about you two? Last time I heard he threatened anybody who came within six feet of her, except that Tatsukawa guy."

Izaki raised an eyebrow. "Tatsukawa Tokio?"

"Yeah that's him. You know him?"

"We've met." Izaki paused to drink his beer then exhaled loudly. "She's my girl now, and I don't care what anyone thinks about it, especially some ex or her cousin." He turned his head suddenly and waved the bottle at the old man sitting beside him, whose ear was tilted suspiciously in their direction. "You got a problem, gramps?"

The man slowly turned and scoffed. "Who me? Not at all, Izaki Shun."

Izaki's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded leather wallet, baring a golden badge. "Detective Kuroiwa. I'm well acquainted with the Serizawas." Izaki faintly pushed the bottle aside and rolled his eyes at the smug policeman. "_So_, you're dating Sumi-chan now, huh? Pretty tough crowd. Does that mean you've allied with Tamao-kun?"

"Not a chance in hell," Izaki replied.

"So you're using Sumi to get to him, is that it?"

Izaki shot up, pushing his stool away, and faced Kuroiwa. "It's not against the law to date someone, is it? So I don't see why it's any of your business why I'm with Sumi." He glared. "And I don't appreciate you snooping around Sumi's work, _cop_."

"Hardly snooping," Kuroiwa chuckled. "But I'm through here. Just got a call about some local disturbance." He downed his shot, slapped Izaki on the arm, and headed for the door. "Good luck with those Serizawas, kid."

Izaki didn't watch him leave.

Across the club, Sumi placed the glass down on the table and bowed. "Here's your Vodka mix, ma'am. Enjoy!" She bowed again and scrambled to the next table. "What can I get for you?"

The group of punks grinned up at her and spat out an array of orders. As she turned to leave, however, their conversation caught her attention. "What kinda serious yakuza still wears a white robe? What the hell, right! Serves the bastard right, interfering with our business. That beat down outta put his big mouth outta commission for a while, huh? Hah!" They proceeded to laugh boisterously at their private joke, and Sumi frowned.

_Ken-sama._ She forced a grin and turned on the group. "You guys beat up some guy? That's kinda sexy. Where'd it happen?"

* * *

One o'clock finally rolled around, and Sumi eagerly punched the clock. Izaki disappeared from the bar around midnight, and she suspected he got tired of waiting, not that she could blame him. But as she stepped into the suffocating smoke of the night air, Izaki waved her over from across the street. She smiled and crossed.

"Any more problems?" he asked and offered her a sniff at his restaurant takeout box.

She inhaled the smell of noodles, sauce, and vegetables then beamed. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She didn't feel the necessity to tell him about the unconscious pricks behind the club. "Thanks for waiting."

He smirked then took her hand. "Let's get outta here."

The walk home was a relatively quiet but pleasant one. Sumi couldn't seem to deflate her giddiness after Izaki laced their fingers together, especially when he appeared to have the same problem as his smirk turned into a subtle smile that never left his handsome face.

They reached her apartment in twenty minutes, and Sumi quickly unpacked the food at the kitchen table and chowed down. He joined her, and their silence continued for about five minutes until he spoke up. "I saw you leaving Suzuran today."

"Did you?" She slurped up some dangling noodles, glanced innocently at him, and continued eating.

"You didn't look especially happy," he continued as he popped some vegetables into his mouth. "Did something happen?"

She shrugged dismissively but didn't meet his eyes. "Iie."

He studied her briefly. "Did you have a fight with Serizawa?" She didn't respond, and he sighed. "What did you fight about?" His expression hardened. "About us?"

She waved her chopsticks loosely. "I went to see him, right? And, he's already in a bit of a bad mood from other things, _but_, I had to tell him about my day. I quit school today." Izaki raised an abrupt eyebrow, and she placed her hands on the table. "_Oh_, he was livid. But I told him about how Principal Kayashima was insulting Suzuran students _and telling me who and how I should see people_. Pissed me off! So I quit. Tamao wouldn't see my view in his slew of outrage, and, through a chain arguing, I told him about us. He disapproved, I slapped him; end of discussion. So, yes, we fought."

Izaki slowly grinned at her vexed and flustered demeanor as she speared into the food. "Only Serizawas would fight over caring about each other." She kicked him in the shin, and he winced. They glared at each other and continued eating.

The silence did not last long. "You used to date Tatsukawa?"

"Yes," she replied curtly. The question had been inevitable, and she was honestly surprised her hadn't figured it out earlier when he was investigating her.

He frowned. "Were you happy with him?"

"Very."

His frown deepened. "Were you in love with him?"

"In a way." She swallowed the last of the noodles, walked around the table, and threw her arms around him, planting a lingering kiss on his neck. "But never as strongly as I feel for you."

He smirked and rubbed her arm. "Are you saying you're in love with me?"

She grinned. "In a way." He chuckled, and she pulled back. "Now, I'm going to take a shower."

Izaki stared at the remaining vegetables then turned his head. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side near her already dropped jeans. He couldn't suppress the full grin consuming his face as she winked at him from the doorway, clad only in red lingerie. "That's not a fair way to win an argument."

She shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom. He paused, but when the shower water came on, he jumped up from his chair and darted after her. She squealed as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"You can't wear your uniform to bed," Sumi scolded as she stared over Izaki standing in only his boxers.

Izaki shrugged and looked her over. She dressed in blue cotton shorts that barely reached her thighs and a long-sleeved, white cotton shirt with a red print so faded it was unreadable. "I don't mind sleeping naked, ya know."

"Iie," she snapped like a scolding parent. "I've had a long day. I need my rest, and nudity impedes that." She snapped her fingers and shuffled to the closet. "I think I have some of Tamao's old shirts in here somewhere." He scowled, and she rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna catch anything by wearing his clothes, ya big baby." She pushed up on her tiptoes and pushed a few boxes around.

Izaki pouted his lip but was quickly distracted. "You play guitar?"

Sumi yanked out a white wife beater then glanced down at the old wooden guitar perched on the floor of the closet. "Oh, iie. It was my dad's. I have no musical talent, but he loved this guitar so much I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." She noticed the way he stared. "Would you like to try it?"

He fidgeted at her mind reading and caught the shirt she threw him. "Iie, I was just admiring it." He pulled the wife beater on then blinked when Sumi extended the smooth wood to him.

She smiled. "Try it."

Izaki hesitated but carefully took it from her. He sat on the edge of the bed, propped the guitar on his knee, and fiddled with the strings. He pulled a few random notes then started into a mellow song. He didn't smile or speak, but as he watched the strings tenderly, she knew he liked it.

Sumi crawled onto the bed, perched herself behind him, and started toweling his dripping blonde hair. He pricked away at the guitar aimlessly, completely wrapped up in the delicate, deep notes. She had never found him as handsome as in his reverie. His hair no longer dripped into the cotton collar of the shirt, and she sat the towel on the bed to run her fingers through the honey mass. "Why are you so handsome, bad Suzuran student?"

He chuckled. "Would you be with me if I was ugly?"

"Maybe," she drawled. "But, sex would be out of the question." They laughed together. She wrapped an arm across his neck, kissed his neck, and watched his fingers ply at the strings. "Do you like it?" He nodded. "Then, you should have it."

Izaki stopped and turned his head seriously to her. "But it was your dad's."

"I know," she replied simply. "But I can't play it, and it's just sitting in the closet. I think he would rather it be used than admired, as long as it's used by someone important to me."

He nodded, sat the guitar down, and turned to her. His advance maneuvered her up the bed onto her back, and they lied down facing one another. He let her pillow his arm and used the other to caress her face. Their eyes were unwavering. "I know you're tough, Sumi-chan. I know Serizawa's kept you prepared, and I've seen you handle yourself. But, being with me is dangerous for you. I have enemies, a lot em, and they're not as nice as some of us. Even if I didn't, I'll be jealous of anyone who notices you. I'll kill anyone who looks at you wrong and won't always be able to keep from hurting you. I'd never hit you, Sumi, but there're other kinds of violence. I don't want that for you. I don't wanna be the reason for anything bad in your life. I—" He frowned and shifted his eyes. "You can do better than me. I'm not good for you."

She was stunned by his personal revelation. He really thought he might cause her some kind of harm, but she knew perfectly well he'd join Tamao and become his right-hand best friend before he intentionally hurt her in any way. He would never, and she wanted him to know it, too.

"Senpai?" He looked back at her, and she traced his lips and chin with her nail. "Maybe I could do better. Maybe not. But I know, no matter who I'm with, I'll never be happier than I am with you. I'll never feel safer, or be safer. I'll never be more cared for than when you're beside me. And I can't imagine anything better than that." She kissed him lightly and smiled. "But don't worry. I'll protect you, Izaki Shun."

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I feel safer already, Serizawa Sumi." They settled against one another in a bundle of kissing and caressing, clinging possessively as they dozed off.

* * *

That night, she dreamed about Tamao and Tokio. Tokio was deathly pale and seemed to glide behind Tamao, moving awkwardly as though he was a ghost rather than a man. Tamao, however, never looked fiercer as he stormed around Suzuran with clenched fists and wide, fiery eyes. They reached a classroom and barged in. Tamao stood in the doorway, Tokio unnoticed in his strange position behind him, and Izaki faced off against Tamao. They fought and fought, relentless, but even if this was a dream, Sumi knew the outcome.

Tamao's superiority could not be rivaled.

As they struggled, Tokio flung back from Tamao suddenly and collapsed onto the floor. He seizured, his body convulsing and head jerking violently. But no one noticed him at all; not a single one. She reached out to help him but, as she did, she jolted, and a strange coldness began to embrace her.

Tokaji came around her and twirled a bloody knife between his fingers. The brewing pain in her back began to make sense once she saw it. "You should have kept it quiet, Sumi-chan," Tokaji smirked. "And Izaki's next." He made an overhead slash toward her face—

—And Sumi sat straight up in bed. Her chest hurt, but she was otherwise physically sound, not even sweating. She rubbed her face and blinked against the late morning sun. Izaki was already gone.

* * *

The dream didn't persist, but once was all it took to unnerve her. She had never been the superstitious type and placed little value on the dream as prophetic. Tokio was deathly ill, and Tamao's fury toward Izaki came as no shock. The dream was a paranoid embodiment of what could regrettably come to pass.

Except for Tokaji. His purpose in the dream eluded her other than being his generally conniving self. Still, to stab her—that was an aspect of her restless night she could not ignore.

Her antsy thoughts kept her from missing Izaki too much. After his alliance with Genji, the group spent all day and late nights bonding and congregating on and off the school campus. He called her at least once a day and sent her numerous text messages, so she never felt withdrawn from him. She was glad the boys were becoming fast friends, and also grateful for the chance to submit school transcripts across town. But the dream never ceased to be a distraction.

On the third day, she asked off work and took a break from school searching to stop by Suzuran. She wanted to only see Izaki, to memorize his face anew, but otherwise came for alternate means. Tamao hadn't tried to call or see her since their fight, and, despite any anger she still sustained, she couldn't drive back the habit of worrying about him. And the dream—tsk, damnit!

Genji and his boys weren't hard to find. Their screaming and hollering during a game out on the baseball field could be heard from across the street. Izaki ran the bases, grinning victoriously, while Makise lay flat on his back over the home plate, knocked out cold. She giggled. _What a bunch of clowns._

"Hm?" Someone walked to the fencing perpendicular to her, watching the boys through the wire holes. She beamed and hurried over, eager to see him after their separation. "Ken-sama!"

He glanced over then turned quickly away. "Uh, Sumi-chan. What're you doing here?"

"Just visiting. What about you, Ken-sama?" She tilted her head around his arm, but he turned away again.

"Uh, I just came by to see how Genji's doing. I'm just leaving—"

"Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you? Ken-sama?" She struggled to yank him around and cupped his face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," he protested and pulled out of her touch. "I just fell."

"A clumsy bunch you all are." Then she remembered and glared. "Is this from when those punks beat you up in the alley?"

He gawked and stuttered desperately for an excuse. "W-What do you mean? I didn't get beat by some group of punks! Y-You must have heard wrong!"

She doubted it. "Ken-sama," she started again, tone more casual. "Genji says you're a former student of Suzuran. That you almost conquered it."

He delayed only a moment before diving in. "That's right! There wasn't anyone who didn't run at just the sight of me! I practically ruled the school without even getting through everybody!"

Sumi smiled and nodded. "Funny, I don't remember seeing you amongst the graduating class photos." He looked out the corner of his eyes then back at the boys. She tilted her head. "Ken-sama?"

Ken opened his mouth but struggled over the right words. "I dropped out," he managed finally. "I picked fights with plenty of kids, but I didn't beat many. I was kind of a laughing stock, and a lot of kids ostracized me after a while. I was a joke. So I dropped out." His chest puffed up. "I couldn't cut it at Suzuran."

Sumi felt she could understand the situation but not his feelings. Why just drop out, especially when he involved himself so much with the students now?

"Genji thinks I'm helping him climb to the top," he continued. "But I haven't done anything. Genji pulled these guys together, fought all the battles; took all the beatings." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Genji doesn't need me at all, but I love the kid too much to tell him the truth now."

Sumi smiled and clutched her hands around his elbow. "You know, a lot of people might say it's ridiculous for you to keep acting the way you do, but I completely understand why you do it. And I don't think it's ridiculous." He looked shyly at her, and she kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't give up on my dream either."

She winked at his smile and skipped away but stopped at the corner and turned back. "Ken-sama!" He still smiled at her but raised his head at her summons. "You're wrong, ya know. Genji does need you. He may fight the fights, but it takes more than fists to unite Suzuran." She felt herself smiling again. "You made it this far _together_. You're a team!" She threw up her fist victoriously and darted off into the school.

Behind her, Ken grinned, glanced back at the boys, and scuffed away, head raised toward the sky.

* * *

On the rooftop, Tamao should have been easy to find. He stood alongside Tokio, the two and Tokaji looking down on the occupied pool area below. They didn't speak at first, but as they continued to watch their opposition, Tamao broke the verbal silence. "Tokio. We can't overlook these guys anymore."

Tokio glanced at him and smirked. "I never asked you to."

Tamao's eyes drifted to a figure scaling the outside stairwell, and he sighed at the recognition of his little cousin. "I bet the view atop Suzuran is breathtaking. Let's go get it."

Tokaji noticed Tamao's distracted eye and closed his lighter as he too saw Sumi. He glanced again at Izaki then at Tamao, the silence speaking volumes. He stood and walked away.

* * *

Sumi hoped to see Tamao, but he somehow eluded her on the small school grounds, and she gave up. Standing outside her previous school, she wondered where he went. Fresh cigarettes were scattered on his usual rooftop area, but no one was nearby. Was he avoiding her? It seemed childish, but she couldn't blame him if he was. Her relationship with Izaki seemed like a betrayal, even though it wasn't. She wanted her friends to get along and make amends; the violence wasn't needed.

Apparently, that was wishful thinking.

"Sumi-chan?" Meiko blinked at her and stepped closer. "What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pick you up and we could go out for a little while," she replied.

"Sure!"

"Oie." A teacher followed Meiko out, and Sumi recognized him as the gym teacher, a man who carried far too much gut and stench to be a decent athletic trainer. He stepped around Meiko like a stone in the road and set his fists on his waist, eyeing Sumi through tiny squinting eyes surrounded by heat-flushed chubby cheeks. "What're you doing here? You're not a student here anymore. Get lost."

Sumi smirked. "Gladly. I was just doing that. Meiko-chan?"

"You don't need to speak to her," the man interrupted when Meiko moved to pass him. "We don't need people like you being a bad influence on our kids. I don't want my students getting involved with a bunch of hoodlums."

"'_Hoodlums_'?" Meiko gawked. "Sensei! Who do you think you are to—"

"Leave," continued the teacher. "Now. And don't come back."

"Sensei!" Meiko pushed him out of her way and grabbed Sumi's elbow. "Let's go, Sumi."

Sumi allowed Meiko to drag her away at first, but a glance over her shoulder showed the teacher turning redder. She stopped, jerking Meiko still, and disentangled herself. "Meiko, I don't want to cause problems for you. We'll just meet up some other time, okay?"

"What?" Meiko pouted.

"We'll meet up later someplace else, where teachers won't bother us. I'll buy you ice cream! Okay?" She gave what she hoped was a convincing grin. "Go ahead and go home for now. I'll call you."

The pout didn't leave Meiko's face, but she nodded nonetheless. "All right. But, I still don't like the way everyone's treating you lately, Sumi-chan. It makes me so angry!"

Sumi slapped her shoulder. "I'll be fine. I'm not letting it bother me, and you shouldn't let it bother you. We can't give them the satisfaction, hm?"

Meiko giggled. "Right."

"Okay. Now go on." She nodded Meiko back toward the school and smiled at her skipping figure. "Meiko-chan," she sighed, "sometimes I think you're the only one who really believes in me." She shook her head and turned to leave, and then her cell phone vibrated obnoxiously in her pant pocket. A quick flip and she pressed it to her ear. "Moshi moshi?"

"Sumi!" rushed Ken. "Come to the hospital quick! Izaki's been attacked, and Genji's jumping to go after Serizawa!"

Sumi's eyes widened. "What? I'm on my way right now, Ken-sama! Wait for me!" She sprinted down the street, but as she did, her forehead wrinkled.

Attacked Izaki? Tamao wouldn't do that; it was too underhanded. But she didn't get it, then. Who would go after someone in Genji's group? Why would someone hurt—

She blinked and stopped dead.

"Tokaji," she snarled under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sumi flung the door open to meet the panicky eyes of Genji and the others. Lying between them was Izaki. His face was every shade of purple and blue with bits of black and brown thrown in the mix, all contrasting loudly against the softly reddened white bandages around his neck, cheek, and forehead. Even his exposed arms we scratched straight up to the IV stuck in the crook of his elbow, and she could see the extensive wrappings extending over his chest and down below the sheets.

She pushed through their puzzled blockade and clutched his hand. "Izaki?" He moaned weakly and opened his eyes. They stared unclearly at her at first then softened, and he squeezed her hand. She smiled in relief and leaned on the bed, brushing his hair back with her hand. "Hi baby."

"He should be fine after a few days," said the doctor watching silently from the other side of the bed. He lowered his clipboard and smiled reassuringly at her. "As long as he keeps good company, I'm sure it will be a quick recovery." Sumi noticed the way he nervously spied the boys on his way out. No doubt they were _not_ the good company he implied.

She pressed a careful kiss on Izaki's bandaged forehead and sighed lowly. "No wonder every man needs a woman behind him. I take my eyes off you for a second!"

Behind her, Makise and the others gawked. "Y-You two are together?"

Sumi glared over her shoulder at him. "Got a problem, Makkie?"

"Since when?"

"I had no idea," Chuta added, scratching his head in shock.

Genji smirked and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Well, at least now we know she's definitely not a spy."

Sumi prepared to turn on him in deadly force, but Izaki's low chuckle disintegrated any hostility. He acted finer than he must have felt, but at the moment, her mind was plagued with that dark dream—a dream which now held much more clout than she originally placed on it.

* * *

The boys recovered from their amazement eventually and cleared the room after sunset, but Sumi stayed. Izaki fell asleep before they left but woke again when they'd gone. She helped him eat a late hospital supper then crawled in beside him on the bed. He insisted he felt fine enough for her to rest her head on him, and she tucked her arm across his stomach, careful not to squeeze too hard.

He started drifting, but her mind was not yet closed to conversation. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody," he breathed against his sleepiness. "I fell."

"Fell into a rope around your ankle?" He grunted; apparently, he expected her not to know the details. "Was it Tokaji?"

"I told you I fell. Just drop it." He nudged her. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"I'll call in."

"There's no need; I'm fine."

"Don't care."

"_Sumi_—"

"Not going." She rubbed her face into him resolutely, and he smirked against her hair.

"Only a Serizawa would fight over caring about someone."

"Damn straight," she smiled.

Izaki quickly fell asleep quickly, and, near the close of the silent hour, Sumi herself nodded off. But something in the hallway cleared her dreams. She slipped carefully out of the bed, careful not to wake him, and crossed the room then poked her head into the hallway.

A stretcher zipped past, surrounded by yelling, frenzied doctors, and she stepped out to see them better. Lying atop the white cot, hemorrhaging wildly as the doctors pressed him down, was an image from her nightmare.

Terror pulsed through her chilling blood. "Tokio!"

* * *

He stood leaning against the entryway. Never moved; never spoke. Maybe he was still mad. Would he brush her off, even as he watched over Tokio's slumbering condition? The rejection would hurt.

Still, Sumi came up behind Tamao, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her forehead into his back. He didn't speak, but she thought she felt him relax into her. "Gomen nasai."

Tamao took a deep breath then sighed. "I already knew he was sick. I should've made him get the surgery, but…" The words fell away, but he didn't need them to make her understand. A moment of silence lingered before his hands gently removed her hold, pulled her around, and drew his arms against her, cradling her up tightly in his embrace. "Gomen, Sumi-chan."

She clutched the back of his shirt and pressed her tears into his chest as he laid his cheek on her head. "I love you, Tamao. I never meant to hurt you, I just—"

"I know. And cause I love you, I wanted you to be safe, even if you have to sacrifice your feelings. I was wrong. Forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She choked a laugh. "Don't try to sound cool." He smirked, and their hold strengthened.

* * *

The next morning, Izaki woke to a middle-aged, heavily wrinkled, sour-faced nurse carrying in a tray of breakfast food. He instantly noticed the emptiness in his arms and looked around. Sumi was gone.

"She left early," said the nurse. "She left you a note though." She motioned at the table beside him with a knowing wink.

A folded piece of paper sat waiting, and he opened it.

Izaki-san,

The doctor said you'll be out in a few days, so don't even think about escaping. I have an interview at a school, and my boss needs me to make up my hours tonight. If you're a good boy, I'll come visit you later. ;)

Sumi

P.S. If you let somebody put you in the hospital again, YOU'RE DEAD!

He smirked and leaned back on his pillows, reading it again. "Kawaii," he mumbled affectionately.

The nurse smiled and put his tray on the table. "She's a sweet girl. She watched over you all night. I hope you appreciate your girlfriend!"

Izaki didn't look up from the paper. "She loves me in her own way, and I appreciate her in mine."

* * *

Maybe she should have dressed up a little more. Looking at it now, somehow the knee-length blue skirt and pink shirt no longer blended the lines of casual and professional. There was a sweater in her bag; that might help. The idea came too late when the door opened and the principal stepped in.

"Sumi-chan, ohayo gozaimasu." He extended his hand and smiled. "I'm Principal Akanishi. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Sumi didn't need motivation to accept his unexpected hand. He was an older man, of course, but not _that_ old. Early thirties maybe, and ridiculously handsome. A fairly line-free face with a sharp, masculine structure but soft features: large eyes, straight nose, dimpled smile, and a full forehead unbothered by too much stern glaring. She bowed appropriately. "Thank you for seeing me, Akanishi kōchō."

"Please, sit." He motioned to the chair across the desk as he took the one behind it. Sitting open across the neat workspace was a vanilla folder. He skimmed through the pages as she took her seat. "Serizawa Sumi. Five schools since you started middle school, but you have no disciplinary marks and you've never fallen out of the top five in your classes." He picked one paper to scrutinize more closely. "It says here you left your last school for personal reasons." He glanced up at her. "May I ask what those reasons were?"

Sumi knew this would come up, but an evasive answer had yet to formulate. Truth was the only option. "My previous school didn't take kindly to the company I keep. My cousin is a student at Suzuran Boys' High School, so I'm friends with many of them. Kayashima kōchō insisted I stop being seen with him, but Tamao is my only living relative, Akanishi kouchou. I'll only stop seeing him when I'm six feet under."

Akanishi nodded thoughtfully and closed the folder. "Well, your cousin doesn't concern me. Suzuran's reputation isn't appealing, but I see no indication that it affects your academics." He smiled. "If that suits you, you'll begin class next week."

Sumi beamed. "_Really_?" He nodded again, and she bowed excitedly. "Arigatō gozaimasu, Akanishi kōchō!"

"See the secretary to order your uniform and file the proper paperwork." He stood and opened the door for her. He smiled when she stepped out. "Sumi-chan." She turned. "The students are our children. That makes your cousin family too, so feel at ease here."

She smiled and bowed again. "Arigatō." He nodded one last time then closed the door.

* * *

Sumi had to admit she greatly enjoyed the quiet streets of the early afternoon as students attended classes and businesses had yet to dismiss for lunch. To be frank, her interest in school only diminished in her absence from the routine. Somehow, it seemed like a severe waste of what little life people had. Sacrifices had to be made, apparently, to live a sweeter life down the road.

The morning venders were closing up for the afternoon calm and moving indoors. She passed a polite smile to a butcher wiping down his cutting board but then stopped as her eyes turned forward again. Walking toward her, scuffing his feet lazily over the pavement, was Tokaji.

Sumi instinctively took a few subtle steps back and yanked one of the long cutting knives off the butcher's stall. He protested at first but quickly fell silent as the other teen approached.

Tokaji stopped a few feet from her and stomped out his cigarette. "Well, well, well, don't you look happy this morning. Are you that pleased to see me?" She didn't respond, and he smirked that abominable sneer he wore too well. "How's your boyfriend?"

She immediately took a single step and simultaneously put the knife to his throat, pressing the tip of the sharp, bloody blade against his Adam's apple. Her glare was unmistakable, but she was knew it didn't remotely mirror his conniving eyes.

He smirked, glancing passively at the blade a moment. "If you kill me, you're finally choosing whose side you're really on. I'm a member of Tamao's gang. Attacking me is the same as attacking him."

Sumi paused, analyzing his unreadable scheme, and retorted, "That's the difference between you and Tamao, Tokaji." Slowly, she lowered the blade. "Forgiveness is an attribute of the strong." She flipped the knife, catching the metal between her fingers, and handed it back to the vendor. He took it hesitantly then stepped away from them again. She didn't waste her time exchanging another look with Tokaji as she shouldered past him.

* * *

Maybe she should have socked him one. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. One good punch right across the face from a girl may not hurt enough to make a dent, but it would be enough to wound a little bit of his pride—or annoy him, at the very least. She couldn't let him feel like he accomplished anything with his taunts, though. She couldn't outwit him, but that didn't mean she had to succumb to him either.

Sumi slid the hospital door open and stepped into Izaki's room. She stopped and stared at him. Izaki glanced up from the floor and gave a start, immediately yanking his pants up his legs and letting them snap against his waist. "Oie! Don't you knock?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she slammed the door shut behind her. "Are you trying to leave?" He glanced swiftly away, his anger rapidly replaced by fear, and cleared his throat. She gripped the plastic bag in her hand and marched up to him. "Did the doctor say you could leave? What, do I have to watch over you like a hawk now or something? Get your ass back in bed!" He opened his mouth to argue, and she smacked his bare chest with the back of her hand. "Now! Put your hospital clothes back on, too!"

He pouted his lip but reluctantly obeyed. "Can I have some privacy?"

"Iie," she said curtly. "I've seen everything anyway, and I don't trust you not to sneak out. Hurry up!" He didn't bother to argue with her as he dropped his pants and pulled the hospital gown over his head.

Sumi waited until he finished then extended the bag to him. "I made this for you. I figured you'd be trying to make a run for it with hospital food as the only source of nourishment."

Izaki pulled a lunchbox from the bag and beamed. "A girl's never made me lunch before. Arigatō." She blushed at the praise, and he quickly leaned down to capture her in a kiss. She returned the touch, but then he chuckled. "You know, this really isn't fair. Except for the first time, I'm always the one initiating our kisses."

She raised a confused eyebrow. "You mean in the bathroom?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Iie, that was me, I kissed on you first. The night you got drunk, you kissed me. I had trouble getting your door open and we sort of fell through it. When I tried to help you up, you started kissing me."

Sumi's cheeks burned candy apple red. "You told me nothing happened!"

Izaki laughed and hopped into bed. "You were so forceful, too. You kissed me all the way to the bedroom and even pulled me down! But you passed out before you could take advantage of me."

Sumi glared, ignoring her coloring, and set her hands on her hips. "One more word and I'll take your lunchbox. Got it?" He instantly pouted, but it was so cute she had to look away to keep her composure. If he wanted to poke fun, she could play that game. "I got into a new school, at Gakkan Senior High."

"That's great."

She nodded. "Yeah. Akanishi kōchō's very nice and seems really concerned about his students. And he's so handsome," she added cutely, in a tone that was entirely truthful.

Izaki frowned. "He's too old for you."

"Not really," she replied, shaking her head and watching him innocently. "I'd say he's barely in his thirties. Besides, I like older men. My mom was into older man, too. My dad was about fifteen years older than my mom, and that's more years than me and Akanishi kōchō, I'm sure of it. So age isn't really an issue."

He glared, clearly unhappy with her seemingly honest interest in older men, and she struggled to maintain her composure. It didn't last long, though, as he kicked the sheets childishly. She laughed then vaulted onto the bed, positioning herself over him, and leaned in for a firm kiss. He was quick to forgive and forget as he cupped her neck, and his tongue brushed the seam between her lips. She allowed him full access to her mouth, which he took full advantage of as he dove deep into the warmth of her. She moaned lowly, weakened by the force of his passion, but his arms—though wounded, remained strong—kept her solidly attached to him.

They broke for breath, and he nipped at the end of her nose. She smiled, and the action made him grin back. "I have to go to work," she said softly.

He nodded but kissed her cheeks and forehead before kissing her lips one last long, slow time then released her. "Try to behave yourself."

"I will. Enjoy your lunch." She jumped off and slid her hand down his leg as she walked for the door.

"Sumi." She turned to him, and he gave her a serious look. "Don't start trouble over this."

It didn't take much of a scientist to know he referred to Tokaji's attack, an attack he refused to discuss. But she wouldn't make promises she wasn't sure she could keep.

So instead, she winked and left.

* * *

Work was more chaotic than usual that night. A surprising number of teenagers attended the nightlife festivities, but none of them looked old enough to get through the door at a legitimate establishment. Kuroiwa let a lot slide in Fukuoka's place, but it would be a surprise if he stopped through and let this much apparent lawbreaking slip under the radar. He was a reasonable man but wasn't without his limits. The adult crowd caroused around in a more flamboyant manner than usual as well. Maybe the young visitors spurred their enthusiasm, and the drinks flowed three times quicker than the music could pace the dance floor.

Sumi found it difficult to keep up. She had worked nights like this before and had no apparent problems, other than the obvious, but this time it was different. She was slower on her feet, her mind couldn't keep up with the frenzy, and her patience ran thin quicker. After her first hour, she already had three guys thrown out, something she rarely did during the course of the entire night. Her hands fumbled and her feet shuffled, carrying her sloppily through the club like the earliest days of getting the swing of the job.

Her mind was elsewhere at first, but her bad display began to strike her notice and she attempted to focus more clearly on the task at hand. It didn't help in the slightest; the harder she tried, the worse it got, and the irritation at her inefficiency only increased her inadequacy further.

Fukuoka pulled her aside once to ask if she was all right. She expected it, since she caught him watching her several times out of the corner of his eye as he played the ideal host. She assured him she was fine, but her contrasting actions spoke more loudly than her words.

Finally, one o'clock came to her rescue, and she felt utterly exhausted with all the pint-up emotions struggling to boil over. She punched out quickly and hurried into the stale night air, eager to escape the stuffy smell of booze at any cost. Standing outside the club, dressed in a pair of brown sneakers, a pale green t-shirt, and rusty blue jeans was Meiko. In all their years together, Meiko never dressed so casual. She had always preferred the latest styles, not out of statement, but out of excitement at modeling whatever was in.

That wasn't the case now as she pushed off the building and smiled at the befuddled Sumi. "Sumi-chan, let's have a drink." It was spoken nonchalantly enough, but something in Meiko's eyes told Sumi that it wasn't a request.

"All right."

They stopped at a place not far from Sumi's apartment, but they drank in silence for the longest time. Sumi didn't even look at Meiko for the first hour they sat at the outdoor table and watched passersby, the moon, or the alcohol sitting on the table. Clearly, something was on Meiko's mind, but she never said a word, and Sumi didn't press the possibility. She was too tired to focus too much on what might be troubling her friend, especially with alcohol floating around in her system now.

Finally, around 2:30, Meiko placed the empty bottle back on the table and leaned on her elbow. "I heard about Izaki-san. And Tokio-kun."

Sumi nodded without looking up from the table. "Mm."

Meiko tilted her head. "How's the volcano between Tamao and Genji-san?"

"Ready to erupt," Sumi replied simply, pouring herself another glass but not drinking. "The conclave's escalated with this isolated attack on Izaki, and Tokio's condition has Tamao distracted but sensitive. It'll take only the slightest wind to knock the flood gates down."

"I'm sure Genji's jumping the bit to get back at whoever hurt Izaki, but it couldn't have really been Tamao."

Sumi smirked and took the ready shot of sake. "It was Tokaji."

Meiko's eyes instantly narrowed, and she drew back, hissing a bit as she spoke his name. "_Tokaji_?"

Sumi nodded. "He hasn't come right out and said it, and I haven't looked too deeply into it, but I know it's him. He wouldn't deny it if I asked him, but if I did, I might be ready to kill him."

Meiko tucked in her lip. She knew full well that Sumi would never pick a side in this dispute, but that fact only made it more painful for her. "Sumi?"

Sumi turned the bottle upside down and sat it on the table when nothing dripped out. "Hm?"

Meiko hesitated but continued. "Is Izaki so important to you?"

Sumi looked up immediately, taken aback, but smirked at Meiko's truly curious expression. "I don't know how to explain it, Meiko. He just fills me with this feeling. Not completeness, and not bliss. It's more of a caress, soothing me with a gentleness that only a soldier can show—someone who's known anything _but_ gentleness. It's a feeling that makes me feel so impassioned that I know if I lose it, I'll never recognize another form of love." She smiled at the word. "I feel it because he loves me. He hasn't said it, but I know he does. And I love him." She chuckled suddenly and turned her shot glass upside down on the table. "It's stupid, really, to think it's love. The feeling's come too quickly to be real love." She meant what she said, but it saddened her to admit it.

Meiko remained silent for the briefest of moments then replied firmly, "No it's not." Sumi looked at her again. "I believe in nothing more than love, particularly love at first sight. So love over a few weeks sounds like a good love to me."

Sumi blinked at the words then smiled. "Arigatō, Meiko-chan." Meiko smiled back, and Sumi really was grateful for Meiko's company. Meiko had been in relationships she claimed to be love, and Sumi always accused her of being a helpless romantic with the way her love came and went so quickly.

But now, she knew that Meiko had been right. Love did come in many forms in many people at any time. She just hoped, at the end of all this, hers would not evaporate—or his.

* * *

The hospital was surprisingly quiet, even for 3:00 AM. Sumi carefully ducked around a patrolling nurse and slipped into a room across the hallway. It was darker than in the poorly lit corridor, and she had to be careful navigating across the room. Her fingers just found the end of the bed when its occupant gave a start. "Who's there?" he whispered harshly. He found the light beside him before she could answer, and she stared up the bed into Tokio's startled face. "Sumi-chan?"

Sumi smiled reassuringly and raised her hands. "I come in peace."

He sighed in relief and rolled his eyes. "What're you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to check on you." She pulled up a chair beside him and took his hand. "How're you feeling?"

He reclined back against his pillow and shrugged nonchalantly. "As good as I can be. The pain's subsided some."

Sumi forced a weak smile, but it didn't last long. "Did you see Tamao?"

He nodded. "He came by earlier to check on me." He scoffed and shook his head. "I feel so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," she scolded and clutched his hand between both of hers. "People can't defeat a sickness with will alone, Tokio. And Tamao's never viewed you as pathetic; otherwise, he would have forced you in here weeks ago."

Tokio stared down at their hands and rubbed his thumb over her knuckle as he smirked. "Yeah. I guess so." He looked up at her again. "I've decided to have the surgery."

"Good," she said immediately.

He tilted his head. "Do you think I'm showing fear by doing it after all this?"

Sumi gawked and shook her head. "I think the exact opposite. If you didn't get the surgery, the outcome is predictable. You knew it was coming, and you faced it. There was time to prepare. But this surgery is give and take. It could go well or it could be a catastrophe. You're choosing a possibility of life over a certain death, which makes me too happy to ever think ill of your decision. Besides." She shrugged. "It seems like would it take much more courage to face the unknown than to face death."

Tokio smiled and squeezed his hand. "You always know what to say, don't you, Sumi?"

She grinned. "I'm a woman. It's just that I'm always right."

He laughed. "I guess that's why I liked you so much!"

Her smile faltered somewhat, and she traced the back of his hand with her fingertips as her other clutched it, his thumb still massaging her knuckle. "But it wasn't enough, was it?" His laughter dissipated, and she kept her eyes on the bed. "Whatever we had just didn't compare to Suzuran."

Tokio's brow creased, and he sat up in the bed. "Is that what you think, Sumi?" She didn't respond, and he gripped her hand. The contact made her look up; his eyes were intense. "What happened with us was never about Suzuran. Tamao needs me, Sumi. We're a team, and my mind was so distracted with you that I wasn't covering his back like I should've been. I didn't give a damn about Suzuran's hierarchy. If it were anyone else, Sumi, I would never have let you go."

Sumi smiled softly. "I understand. I'm not sad about it anymore, Tokio. I still love you, just not in the same way, and I'm glad that you're always with Tamao. It's one of the greatest things about my life, knowing that you're close by." She squeezed his hand then pushed him back onto the bed. "Get some rest. You want to be well-rested for the surgery." She kissed his forehead and winked. "Goodnight."

But he didn't relinquish her hand, and their eyes met. "Tamao says you're dating Izaki."

Sumi instantly beamed and nodded. "Hai."

Tokio own lips actually twitched in a smile. "Are you happy?"

She shrugged dramatically then laughed. "Very."

Now he grinned. "And do you love him?"

She bit her lip and rubbed her nose shyly then shrugged again. "In my own way."

He understood and released her. "Good. I'd have preferred someone other than that prick, but if he makes you happy, I can turn a blind eye to his shit."

She giggled and patted his arm. "Sleep now." She waved over her shoulder and closed the door quietly behind her. The hallway was still relatively empty, making it safe to slink through the hospital unnoticed.

In another room, the blinds were pulled back to shower it in moonlight. Getting to the bed was easy, and she smiled at the empty lunchbox sitting on the nightstand. Izaki slept soundly with one hand on his stomach and the other tucked behind his head as he breathed steadily, too quiet to be snoring but not quiet enough to be simple breathing. Even with bandages spotting his skin, he was too handsome.

Sumi reached out a hand and touched his wrist. He was real, much to her gleeful disbelief. She lifted his arm off his stomach and crawled up into the bed beside him. The movement woke him, but he scooted over a little and tucked his arm over her back, massing her shoulders with gentle, absent rubs. She embraced his middle and pressed her cheek comfortably into his chest. His lips pressed a kiss onto her head then lingered sleepily in her black hair. He was warm and smelled of men's cologne, though she was certain he never wore any.

As exhaustion finally collapsed over her consciousness, she clutched him just a little tighter and counted his steady heartbeats.

* * *

That morning, Sumi somehow managed to wake herself at 6:30 and go back to her apartment after resisting Izaki's sleepy, persuasive kisses. Her uniform came in the mail, and she quickly changed into it, threw some water on her face, and headed for school. Her sleepiness was temporarily forgotten once she reached the grounds and students already started greeting her with curious enthusiasm.

The homeroom teacher, Itsushima, was a woman well past her sixties, but a person couldn't tell it by the way she acted. She practically skipped into the classroom and spoke in an excited voice with bizarre mannerisms and animated facial expressions that kept the class rolling. Sumi liked her immediately and even more so when she found out she taught the drama courses. Itsushima didn't make Sumi go through the embarrassing task of introducing herself to the entire class but instead divulged a great deal about her other students to Sumi. Without realizing it, Sumi told a lot about herself in the interactive conversation.

None of the other teachers compared to Itsushima's dramatic personality, but they were equally welcoming. Unlike her previous school, these teachers seemed to care a lot about their students more than the school's policies. That unspoken knowledge put Sumi at ease amongst the giddy girls and playful boys around her. One boy in particular was especially nice to her, but the way he blushed at her, she couldn't help but laugh at his bashful interest.

At lunch time, the students dismissed from class to meet in the cafeteria. This was contrary to her previous school as well. They ate in the classroom and kept to themselves for the most part, but here, the students intermingled so rapidly that it was impossible to tell who was in with whom and which students were from which class. Sumi loved it.

She scanned the cafeteria for a good spot to sit, but her attention was quickly diverted when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and beamed. "Aka kōchō!"

Akanishi smiled down at her and motioned to one of the tables outside of the cafeteria, overlooking the sports fields. "May I eat with you?"

"Of course!" They headed outside with their food, and Sumi was surprised at how familiar he was with his students. Few of them called him by his title, and he addressed most of them by their first name. When they sat down to eat, he threw his suit jacket over the back of his chair and rolled his sleeves to the elbows. Sumi thought he looked more like a senior student than a principal.

He asked about her first day and if she was fitting in well thus far. She regaled him with her imitations of Itsushima's quirkiness and listed off the names of people she already befriended. He knew most of them and laughed at her display. She talked to him effortlessly, and he responded like a man who had been her friend all his life. The conversation progressed to more personal matters after a while, but Sumi didn't find it any less comfortable. She told him about Tamao and the battle over Suzuran; her keen attraction to Izaki and his temporary time in the hospital; the evil thoughts on how to show Tokaji what happened when he messed with her family or friends; even Tokio's ill health. The words just flowed so easily, she couldn't contain herself.

"And what about after school?" Akanishi asked as he leaned forward on his crossed elbows. "What're your plans?"

Sumi giggled and leaned close too, whispering behind her hand, "I want to be a pâtissier."

He grinned. "A pâtissier? _Really_?"

She nodded excitedly. "I love to cook, particularly sweets, and it's so much fun! But going to a good school is expensive, and I don't have the money." She made a pout then shrugged. "I really want to do it, but the circumstances of my life just aren't compatible with it."

Akanishi nodded. "I understand that. When I was your age, I wanted to be a musician."

She laughed. "A musician, Aka kōchō?"

"I was pretty good, too, back in the day!" He laughed too and watched a group of students pass. "But there wasn't enough money in it, and I needed cash quick. So my uncle got me a teacher's assistant position for a while. After that, I never looked back." They smiled at each other then Akanishi's tone turned more serious. "Never give up on your dreams, Sumi-chan. Just be careful that what you want isn't actually what you're leaving behind."

Sumi blinked, suddenly aware of just how much older Akanishi really was. "Aka kōchō."

The class bell shrilled across the campus, and Akanishi stood with a grin. "Time to get back to class. Come on, I'll walk you." He picked up his trash and headed back into the school, leaving Sumi to sit a moment with her thoughts before hurrying after him.

* * *

Akanishi's words were imprinted on her forward consciousness the rest of the day. The only time she got a reprieve was during Itsushima's class, but they waited for her the moment it ended. Just the same, the day had been good and a positive impression.

As she strolled home that afternoon, she daydreamed about spending the next four hours in bed before going back to work. The previous night had been short, too short, and her body was due for a recharge. But she stopped halfway there and tilted her head at the familiar figure scuffing his feet along the sidewalk across the street. "Makise?" She checked for cars and crossed over to him. "Makkie!"

Makise looked up from the pavement, surprised to see her. "Sumi-chan."

"What're you doing out this way?" she smiled. "Shouldn't you be with Genji?"

Makise's eyes shifted away, and he lightly kicked the ground. "Genji's not himself lately."

"Oh?" This was the first she'd heard of it. "How so?"

"He's gone completely wild the past few days, beating up everybody he can find. He thinks just beating the shit out of people is gonna win guys over to our side, but he's making a show of himself. It isn't right." Makise shook his head. "I can't follow him like this."

Sumi straightened at the words. "Makise—"

"I have somewhere to be." He pulled his lips into an attempted smile and walked past her. "I'll see you around, Sumi-chan."

Sumi watched him leave. What the hell was that about? She wasted no time fathoming possibilities—she wanted to know _now_.

She ran to Suzuran looking for Genji, but Genji bailed early. Sure enough, none of Makise's men were amongst Genji's troops either. She found Chuta at the pool area, nursing a swollen lip and bruised eye, and found her answers there. He didn't say it directly, and she was fairly certain he didn't even realize the subtle addition to the equation. But Sumi was touched by Genji's fear for Tokio's health.

She slapped a hand on Chuta's back and made a fist. "Genji may not be here, but we can still support him. He wanted more troops, so let's go get them, eh? Come on!" She slapped his back hard and jumped up. She had never rallied boys before, but she suspected it couldn't be much different from persuading them to her will like at the club.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quite so simple. Tokaji's recent prowess shunned most of the boys from volunteering to take part in the conclave. Not that she could blame them. Tokaji was an ass but fierce. To get in his path was to declare war on the devil himself. But she was determined to keep her friends strong, and she would do all she could.

At sunset, Sumi checked her watch. Work would be starting soon, and she had to go, but Genji still hadn't showed. She and Chuta managed to win over about thirty students from the second and first years, but there was little else they could do without Genji. He was the leader, after all. Without him, no matter how many troops they had, the outcome would be the same. Genji was the key.

She started to walk out into the pool area but stopped as Makise pointed off to the side somewhere. Standing across the pool on one of the concrete blocks was Genji. He took a deep breath then smirked and flicked Makise and Chuta off. Sumi grinned then turned and shuffled away. All was well.

For now, anyway.

* * *

Despite the promising turn of events and prosperous first day of school, Sumi's performance at work only worsened from the night before. Something still nagged at her, distracted all her senses from actually accomplishing anything well except imperfection itself. Her lack of a nap was not beneficial, and the swarm of visitors provided no help. By the end of the evening, she was drained of energy to the extreme. Her feet dragged as she punched out and shuffled home. Just when her energy reached its last drop, she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep in seconds, no regard for changing clothes, bathing, or eating. Her body was just so heavy…

* * *

The next morning, the alarm shrilled wickedly beside her, shocking her into harsh consciousness, and she pulled herself off the bed to get ready for school. While her energy tank had been refueled enough to operate, she didn't feel rested. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own the past few days, and it was protesting against anything she wished it would do. Still, it cooperated enough to get her packed and out the door in time to catch the bus to school.

But as she stepped outside, she stopped and stared curiously at the bottom of the stairs. Tamao leaned against the railing, looking up at her. His hands were stuck in his pockets, and his coat had been discarded somewhere. The eyes gave him away; something was on his mind.

Still, they brightened somewhat at the sight of her, and he lifted his chin a little higher. "Willing to skip school for a day?"

Sumi quirked a curious and surprised eyebrow at the suggestion. "Might I remind you it _is_ only my second day?" There was a flash in his eyes, one she recognized all too well, and his lips tweaked somewhat. He challenged her, and she couldn't resist smirking back. "But, I _am_ a Serizawa."

Tamao grinned and pushed off the railing. "Let's go."

They hopped onto the first bus that stopped near them and road it in the opposite direction of her school. The destination was some shopping area in the midst of the city, but when the bus stopped, Tamao didn't move. He didn't speak, either. Sumi got the distinct impression that the jumping point wasn't important. It seemed especially true from the way he looked at her when he thought she couldn't see, or how he leaned closer to her than usual, as if protecting her from someone on the other side of the bus.

They road for hours, and all the while she talked about her new school. Tamao never said a word, but he listened to every detail. Finally, the bus driver traded off with another, and Tamao stood up. They got off at some upscale area of town, and they took a seat on a bench outside a large museum Sumi remembered visiting only once, back when her parents were still alive. The memory made her stop talking, and they sat in silence for a time.

Finally, Tamao spoke. "I went to see your principal yesterday."

Sumi blinked. "Aka kōchō? Why?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to know how you were settling in."

She smiled and elbowed him teasingly. "Come on. I know you did it cause you wanted to make sure no one's giving me shit."

He smirked, and she settled back into the seat with a smile. He watched the passersby too at first then leaned forward, pressing his elbows into his knees and lacing his fingers between them. "I had no idea you wanted to be a pâtissier." Sumi snapped her eyes on him, but he didn't return the gesture. "Is that why you want me to move? So you can be sure I'm staying out of trouble?"

She watched his face carefully then shook her head. "Not really, no, but it's part of it."

There was a pause then he turned his head to her. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

She shrugged contently. "It never really mattered. I had too many other responsibilities, and it's not like age is of any consequence to being a pâtissier. All you have to do is love it and practice. I don't need to start young." She smiled at him. "Right?"

Tamao shifted to one elbow, and his lips tugged on the ends. "Ya know, I never noticed before how much you like cooking, but, now that I see you talking about it, it's easy to see you love it."

Her breath hitched tightly, and having her sensitive emotions so easily pinpointed made her pause. But then she exhaled slowly. "I don't love it more than my family."

He smiled now, briefly exchanging his first for a more sincere one, and his eyes turned to the passersby again. "I'll do it. I'll move like you want after graduation. I'll stay out of trouble so you can achieve your dreams, Sumi, and not have to worry about me anymore."

She resisted another smile and nudged his knee with hers. "Can you ever _really_ stay out of trouble, Tamao?" He chuckled, but she knew he was sincere.

And that new personal freedom scared her.

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly, and Sumi went to school around lunch, just in time to run into Akanishi and get hammered for where she'd been all morning. Sumi didn't bother to fabricate a lie; Akanishi didn't seem the type to be easily deceived, or the type that _should_ be deceived. He was relatively receptive of her confession, but it didn't keep him from making sure she acquired extra homework from the teachers' classes she missed. She didn't mind, partially because she deserved it, partially because she'd received far worst in the past, but mostly because she was still too distracted by Tamao.

The next day wasn't much better, and she barely managed to get her homework done between work, sleep, and the class it was due in. Still, somehow she managed, and the day breezed through once those classes passed. More than once she found herself nodding off, but the teachers were quick to amend that temptation before it became a problem. Then it was off to work again.

While there, her mind was preoccupied with an additional thought—Izaki got out of the hospital that afternoon. She hadn't been by to see him the past few days; her schedule had simply been too hectic, but they texted regularly, and she was excited to see him once she got off work. And what a cruel wait it would be.

The unusual crowd was back again, and more than ever she was off her game. This time, however, it didn't concern her. Her mind was too focused on getting from point A to point B to worry about good service. All the same, the attitude of the young crowd was beginning to upset the veterans. If she had been more on the ball, she might have shown some concern, but it wasn't until a pair of guys started exchanging blows that she noticed the brewing tension. She got between the two and separated them long enough for security to throw them out, and the remaining patrons decided against further scuffles.

That was when it happened.

Her mind suddenly went blank, and a strange chill raced up her spin straight into her brain. She could hear the blood pulsing through her veins and against her eardrums, and the loudness pounded on her temple like a recurring explosion. Her eyes drifted toward the ceiling then rolled back into her head, and she felt weightless as the lights blurred and faded into darkness.

* * *

There was a light, flickering far off in the distance. It seemed leagues away, vastly beyond her reach, but as she reached out for it, it suddenly grew rapidly closer then enveloped her entirely. Squinting, her eyelids peeled open carefully and squinted irritably against the fluorescent lights overhead. The ceiling was bland and ugly like a tacky, lifeless room from an eviction. She turned her head slightly and felt her brain tingle at the movement, causing black spots to litter her eyesight for a few moments, but as they cleared, she made out the familiar face sitting beside her.

Izaki leaned down and brushed her forehead with his fingertips. "You're awake."

Sumi inhaled pleasantly at the feel of his skin on hers. "What happened?"

"You passed out from exhaustion. You've been asleep for the last seventeen hours."

She blinked at the news. That was strange, since she dreamed nothing. It seemed only a second ago since she blacked out. But she laughed. "What a pair we make, huh? One of us gets out of the hospital and the other tags in to fill the space." He smirked in response but didn't laugh as he stroked her hand. His silence spoke volumes. "What's the matter?"

He gave her a look. "You, of course, and your condition. You shouldn't push yourself so hard. I knew something must be up for you to have skipped coming to see me, but I'd hoped it was because you were resting, not stretching yourself too far. You should take better care of yourself, baka. What kinda Serizawa gets their ass kicked from exhaustion?"

She smiled but clutched his hand. "Is that really all?"

He shifted his gaze and shook his head. They paused, only lightly touching one another, until he lifted his head again. "Today's the day, Sumi. The forces of Serizawa and Genji are facing off, at Suzuran. Later this afternoon."

Sumi's chest burned with the prospect of her friends facing off against one another. Her family, blood and adopted alike. And Izaki. But she only nodded. "It had to happen sometime."

He lowered his eyes again, ashamed by her acceptance. "I have to leave now, to rally the troops. I should've left a while ago, but I wanted to make sure you were all right. And I'll be back later, once it's all over."

Sumi nodded firmly, showing a bit of mischievousness in her eyes. "Kick Tokaji's ass for both of us." He smirked and stood to leave, but she grabbed his wrist suddenly. He faced her, and she tried not to hold her breath. "Izaki, if it came down to it, and you had to choose between Suzuran and me, which would you choose?"

He frowned and pulled himself free. "Why would I ever need to choose? Don't ask questions like that right now."

Somehow, it didn't pain her to have him say it, but it did hurt to be second to something as intangible as revolution; the fight; loyalty. There were worse things to come behind, she guessed.

"I'd choose you." She snapped her head up where he stood in the open doorway, head turned to meet hers, and he rolled his eyes. "_Ba_-_ka_." But as he walked out, she beamed.

Sumi jumped out of the bed and hurried to the doorway. She stopped there and stared down the hallway, watching him walk away in his rebellious, nonchalant way. He stopped at the corner, paused, and turned back. They watched each other silently for only a few seconds before he nodded and disappeared.

She ducked back into the room and clutched her chest as the door closed behind her. She came first; he wanted her more than victory. She wasn't just his lover, she was his companion; his family.

Family.

Her family would be fighting against each other soon, beating and hurting, determined to bury each other at any cost. The thought of them being in the rooms beside her brought tears to her eyes. No matter who won, the physical harm couldn't be undone, and it was that part that she could never overcome. How could she be strong for them all?

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and she spun on the intruder. Izaki rushed through the doorway and used both arms to completely encircle her waist and shoulders and pull her into his strong hold. His lips found hers just as quickly and just as resolutely, pressing against her with a yearning she never knew coexisted.

They parted to breathe, and his lips left a trail across her cheek to her reddening earlobes. "The only thing this war can do is bring us closer. No matter what happens. Because I love you, Sumi-chan."

She cried harder now, but it didn't pain her to let the tears flow like rapids. She clutched his jacket then slipped her arms up and around his neck. Their lips met again, and, for the first time, Sumi had no thoughts. Only the deepest, warmest, driving love.

* * *

Five o'clock came all too soon that afternoon, but as the time grew closer, Sumi's anxiousness gradually diminished. It still hurt to acknowledge the pain of her friends, but as she had said: the showdown was inevitable. Things were getting out of hand as the armies competed against one another; the sooner it was over, the better. They would still be her friends afterward—all of them.

There was another matter that demanded her attention.

Sumi slid the door open and slowly walked inside. She closed it and approached the bed. "Tokio?"

Tokio looked away from the window and smiled lightly behind a breathing mask. "Sumi. What're you doing here?"

Sumi pressed her lips together and took a subtle, deep breath. "Are you ready?"

The question made his smile diminish, and they both looked to the door as it slid open and two nurses walked in. "It's time."

They loaded Tokio onto the gurney in silence, and Sumi followed closely behind. It didn't feel right to let Tokio walk this road alone. Backing Tamao was everything to him, and now he was unable to do so. And he faced a scarier, far more dangerous opponent on the other side of those operating doors.

"Could you stop?" he spoke suddenly. "Stop please!" The nurse stopped the gurney, and he sat up slowly. Sumi stood back from them, but his actions made her lean in somewhat. "May I walk on my own?" he asked the nurse. "Is that okay?"

The nurses glanced curiously at one another but nodded. He stripped of the IVs and slipped off the gurney. His movements were unsteady, and Sumi couldn't withhold the impulse to reach forward and grab his arm. He looked down at her and, at seeing her resolution, held up his hand. She accepted it immediately, and they walked the length of the hallway.

Once they reached the sliding doors, they relinquished their hold so he could strip off his shirt. He handed it to the nurse and proceeded inside. He didn't turn to see her, and it was good, because she could feel her eyes blubbering up again.

But, as the doors slid closed behind him, she felt no fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sumi opened her apartment door and stepped inside. It had changed. Boxes were piled in the kitchen and living room corners, and even from the door, anyone could easily see her bedroom also hosted several packages. It wouldn't be long before the place would be a memory. She'd be leaving soon, and when she returned, things would be different. She'd never come back here. She would miss it but wouldn't come back. The apartment was part of her life before, and, quite frankly, she didn't want to be surrounded by the old reminders. There would be other places to start fresh.

Start fresh. That was what she'd be doing in less than a month. The Savour Chocolate and Patisserie School in Australia accepted her application, and the new year started soon. Akanishi made sure she received all the necessary studies and testing before her departure, so she could still graduate, simply earlier. He refused a withdrawal, content only with the resolution that she tried her best to finish. He settled for nothing less than high B's, however, so her last few weeks were heavily consumed with hours in the library, nose in a book.

"Sumi?"

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Izaki came in behind her carrying several grocery bags. "Izaki, what should we have for dessert tonight?"

He arched a confused and disinterested eyebrow then walked past her for the kitchen. "It's just a bunch of Suzuran guys. Why do you need to make something special?"

Sumi pouted her lip and closed the door as he unpacked the purchases. "It's not just a bunch of Suzuran guys. It's the Serizawa Faction and GPS together peacefully under one roof! It's the only thing that can keep me strong through my time away."

"You'll be too busy making daydreams over your latest creation to care about if Serizawa and Genji are gonna knock each other's lights out," he replied dryly.

She stomped her foot. "Oie! If you wanna eat, you'd better zip your lips!" He protested by unpacking the groceries without visually acknowledging her, but complied by not speaking. "Anyway, _I_ think it's a special night, and since I'm the chef, my opinion is all that matters. I'm pretty sure they're only coming because I asked anyway."

"But shouldn't you have told them they'd all be meeting together?"

"Iie," she said simply. "GPS beat the Serizawa Faction, but I'm not stupid enough to believe Tamao will follow someone just because they beat him. Makise got beat by Tamao loads of times and never followed him. It's better to leave them in the dark."

Izaki shook his head and put a new set of eggs in the refrigerator. "So cunning, but will it work?" he mumbled into the cool air.

Sumi didn't hear him, and it wouldn't have mattered if she had because she was already in a frenzy about preparing the meal. "Izaki! Lay out everything we just bought! Tonight, I'm going to make a meal fit for a king!"

Izaki smirked and closed the refrigerator. "You're going crazy over this."

"Love makes people do crazy things, Shun-sama!" She slammed her hands soundly on the counter then quickly stripped off her uniform coat. "And you're going to help me!"

His face dropped. "What?"

* * *

By seven o'clock that night, the apartment overflowed with delicious smells of bold main courses and sultry desserts. Sumi was a little surprised they managed to finish her desired choices in time because she and Izaki kept kissing and flirting. It had been like this for a while now. Izaki was more possessive of her than ever since he found out her intentions for school, but instead of getting jealous or angry with their separation, he intensified their intimate moments with more and more frequency. She didn't mind in the least. The more she had of him, the more she wanted, and the more she desired him, the more he gave her. It was a well-functioning cycle. The lonely nights that would follow could be the death of her.

A knock on the door signaled the first wave of guests, and Sumi practically jumped with excitement. Izaki grabbed her arm before she could answer it and leaned close. "Don't tell them I helped you cook, okay?"

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

He frowned. "How can you ask me that? You know."

Sumi giggled and motioned her finger the length of his body. "You might want to take off the apron then." She skipped off to answer the door, and he frantically took off the green apron. "Meiko-chan!"

Meiko beamed and waved at her friend. "Sumi-chan! I brought company." Shoji, Go, and Manabu stood just behind her and shouted excited hellos.

"Good! The more the merrier. Hurry up and get in here! We're expecting more so hurry and take your seat while you can." She practically yanked them inside and shoved them toward the setting in the center of the living room. Izaki had moved the coffee table and replaced it with two long tables set up like a buffet, only with chairs surrounding them. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Izaki, are you a killer in the kitchen, too?" Manabu teased.

Izaki raised a butcher's knife, and the laughter ceased. Sumi pinched his side warningly then ran back for the door as another knock sounded. "More guests!" This time when she swung the door open, the rest of GPS stood outside. "Genji! Makkie, Chuta! Hurry up and get inside! The food'll be ready real soon so just have a seat and we can get started shortly." She frolicked back into the kitchen and gathered the food to set the table.

Meanwhile, Genji and his friends stared at the members of Serizawa Faction watching them. There was a long, awkward silence that everyone but Sumi noticed. Genji glanced sideways at Izaki standing at the kitchen counter as he cut up vegetables. Izaki nodded seriously. Genji fidgeted then sat down, and Makise and Chuta joined him on either side.

"Sumi," Izaki whispered lowly.

Sumi came up beside him and lifted her eyebrows innocently. "Hm?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sumi eyed the group sitting at the tables and smiled. "Of course. Leave it to the Mikamis."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Hey Makise," started Manabu again, "you get laid yet or are you still scaring girls with your gorilla tactics?"

"What did you say?" he growled lowly.

"Kyoko still wants nothing to do with him," chimed in Chuta. "Whenever he gets within ten feet of her he practically goes all over himself!"

"Are you still that susceptible to a woman?" Go gawked. "You're an old man! Experience should be your middle name!"

"Not with that face," mumbled Genji teasingly. Makise's mouth hung at the smirking Genji as the others laughed. Izaki grinned and glanced at Sumi, who winked.

Another knock sounded on the door, and Sumi skipped across the room. "The last of ours guests! It's about time to dig in!"

"How many more people could fit in this little apartment?" Shoji asked in amazement.

Sumi swung the door open and beamed. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Tamao smirked and stepped inside, pressing his forehead into hers before passing into the living room. "If food's involved, you know I'll be here eventually."

"Everyone loves your food," said Tokio. He ruffled her hair then smiled across the room. "Meiko-chan. You came too?"

Meiko blushed and nodded. "Hai. Come sit by me, Tokio-kun! We have a lot to catch up on."

Tamao lingered at the far end of the table, examining the rest of the guest list, but sat down when Tokio sat on his right. Meiko was at Tokio's right with Chuta beside her then Genji then Makise. The chair at the other end of the table was empty, as was the seat on its right. Beside it sat Shoji with Manabu and Go sitting down from him. There was a place set for someone on Tamao's left, but the chair was vacated.

"Izaki," beckoned Sumi, "help me bring out the food. We should get started while the peace is still being kept."

"All right," Izaki complied and picked up a dish full of freshly cut turkey. They put the food out quickly, and Sumi fetched drinks as Izaki took his seat at the empty chair across the table, he and Tamao facing each other with a silent contempt but mutual neutrality—for the moment.

Before Sumi could join them at the spot beside Izaki, a final knock rapped on the door. She turned curiously and strode across the room to pull open the door. Her curiosity fell at the sight of the guest.

Tokaji looked up slowly from the floor and bowed his head. "Konbanwa."

Sumi's chest inflated, and she glared. "What're you doing here?"

"I invited him," replied Tamao, but she didn't bother turning to look at him. "He's part of the Serizawa Faction."

Sumi's teeth clenched together. The sight of him made her mentally spout off verbal profanities she'd never say out loud, and she was keen on slamming the door in his face. But she was very aware of the reestablished tense silence behind her, as well as the genuine humility in Tokaji's eyes as he kept her furious gaze. Finally, she took a deep breath and stepped aside. "Fine. He can stay."

Tokaji's shoulders lowered somewhat, relieved, and he entered. He joined Tamao at the empty spot on his left. Tamao grinned and smacked his friend's shoulder. "She would have let you stay; there was already a place set. What'd I tell you? Women always forgive if you approach them right."

"I said he could stay," she inserted darkly. "That doesn't mean I've forgiven him." Their eyes met; her point was established.

And with that, her anger evaporated, and she clapped her hands together. "Okay! Let's eat!" The flood gates opened with those two words. In seconds, the individual plates were filled with the various assortments of foods, and the serving plates were stripped bare. Sumi shook her head at the unreal spectacle. "Like a herd of carnivores."

"Sumi-chan," Meiko piped up. Even she had rallied a full plate of food. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Sumi forced a smile and shook her head. "Uh, no, I'm not hungry yet. You guys go ahead." Meiko needed no further convincing and dived into her meal.

Sumi took that time to examine the guests. They were still bandaged, bruised, and swollen from their showdown not so long ago, but their familiarity with casualties left them moving like prime condition.

She scowled and stood again, gripping Shoji's chin in her hand. "Gosh, just look at you guys. It's like rejects from a sitcom." She pinched a particularly red spot on Shoji's face, and he winced severely. "Have you been putting ointment on this like I told you? It's not gonna heal right if you don't do it regularly, Shoji." She released him and stepped around to Manabu.

He volunteered his face to her hands but recoiled when she smacked him soundly across the temple, where a gray-blue bruise was still prominent. Go offered his face up too, but since most of his wounds had healed, she let him off easy. Tokaji's lip was still swollen in the corner, and she intentionally pressed on it with her thumb. It passed her test, however, when it didn't bleed.

Tamao tried forcing her away, but she was resilient and yanked his chin upward so she could inspect his face. Of course his was still worse for wear, but he healed faster than most in his state. She pulled the flesh back from a cut over his eye, but he was so used to her tactics that he never even flinched. The wound would heal without a scar.

Tokio let her pull his head up to hers as well, and she was gentle with him. Not gentle enough to insult his pride, but significantly gentler than the others. She pulled his bandages back just slightly and inspected the stitches in the side of his head. "They're going to heal nicely. Probably won't even leave a scar." She smiled down at his grinning face and slapped Chuta on the back. He choked on his glass of soda and pounded his chest for air. Most of his injuries were not visible, but she knew there were distinct ones beneath his clothes. She resigned herself to hitting him on the back and continued to Genji.

Genji resisted inspection too, but she got him in a choke hold long enough to check the taped bandage beneath his eye. It healed nicely. Makise backed away from her when she faced him, and she set her hands on her hips. He decided her wrath was scarier than her methods and leaned back over. He always looked rough around the edges, but he was a remarkably fast healer. The only noticeable things were the stitches at the top of his forehead just below his hairline.

Sumi reached her hands out for Izaki's face, but at the last minute he dodged her attempt and pulled her into his lap. She blinked in surprise then laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She pressed her hands lightly against his cheeks and studied every spec of his face. He was really too handsome. "Izaki-sama," she said softly.

"Hm?" He was still smiling and rubbed the small of her back as he inspected her face as well.

She gripped his face tightly all the sudden and glared sharply. "If you cheat on me while I'm gone, I'll come back and personally kick your ass, I don't care how handsome you are. Got it?"

He nodded against her grasp forcing his cheeks to pudge up like a fish. "Hai."

"Good." She softened her hold then leaned in and kissed him. They kept the passion in check, but the seduction was inevitable as he gradually explored every cranny of her craving mouth. His hand flattened against her back, and his other cupped perfectly around her neck.

A throat cleared then Tamao barked, "_Oie_. Don't remind me why I need to break your neck after she leaves."

The others laughed, and the couple did too as they separated. Sumi returned to her seat and listened to the ensuing verbal battle about relationships and family. No one had the same opinion about anything, so the conversation escalated higher and higher. But the tension never grew.

And as her friends and family caroused and ate together, she clutched Izaki's hand and winked slyly across the table at Tamao.

**The End**


End file.
